Angel, Rewritten Version
by Draven Star
Summary: Same plot, but longer and better, I think. Queen Amidala is forced to date Vader for Naboo's safety, then falls in love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars or any of the original characters and dialogue from the movies.  
  
This is a re-write. I like the idea that I had for Angel, but the first version was too short and had a lot of grammatical, spelling, etc mistakes. The story is basically the same in this one - Amidala has recently been elected queen and must become Vader's girlfriend in order to keep Naboo safe. This version, however, is longer, has more scenes and a few things are different, so I hope you'll read it again if you liked the original one. Some dialogue and parts of the original version are still in here, as well.  
  
- Draven Star  
  
**-::- Chapter One -::-  
**  
Padmé had wondered, once or twice, how she would react when - no, if - she found out that she had been elected as Naboo's new queen. She had told herself to think of it with "if", not "when", and did not want to get her hopes up about it.  
  
The news came on one rainy evening. Padmé was at home, in her bedroom. Her mother was downstairs, cooking, and her father was re-doing some teacher paperwork for the university.  
  
She was almost done putting a new coat of pale yellow nail polish onto her toenails. She had only two toes left to paint when her comlink suddenly beeped. It startled her at first, and when she reached over to pick up the beeping comlink from her desk, she accidently knocked over the little glass bottle. It fell to the bedroom floor and cracked, and the yellow polish leaked out.  
  
"Shit," said Padmé. Sighing, she turned on the comlink. "Hello?"  
  
"Padmé?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Who is this?" she replied, glancing down at the small puddle that was staining the beige carpet. She hoped it would come out easily.  
  
The caller said something, but thunder suddenly sounded outside.  
  
"Could you say that again? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Queen Terezah," the caller replied.  
  
Padmé froze, recognizing the queen's voice now. The woman had met with her and the two other candidates a few times in the past couple of weeks.  
  
"Your Highness," she said softly.  
  
Terezah laughed. She was almost nineteen, not many years older than Padmé. "Yes. I was calling to tell you that..."  
  
More thunder sounded.  
  
"Sorry, the thunder's so loud outside. What did you say?"  
  
"You won."  
  
Padmé was silent. She had guessed that if this happened, she would yell, or possibly even cry. But now she just sat still, not even caring about the stain on her carpet.  
  
"Are you there?" asked Terezah.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," answered Padmé, not sure why she was whispering.  
  
"And I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. That is tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Well, if you and your family don't have any plans," Terezah continued, "I would love to meet with you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
-::-  
  
Padmé Naberrie was in luck. The thunder and rain stopped within a few hours after the call that seemed to have changed her life already, and there was not any more rain the next day.  
  
It was definately not the first time that Padmé had been inside the palace, but now that she was going to be living in it soon, it seemed different, though it would be another two months before she actually moved in and took over all of Terezah's duties.  
  
She met with the queen inside one of the private chambers. At Terezah's request, the four handmaidens that were inside left the two of them alone.  
  
"Come here. Sit down," Terezah said kindly.  
  
Padmé sat a few feet away from her on a large, comfortable white couch. Other than the couch, there were two other white armchairs in the small room, with a round glass table in the center. The walls were the same pale yellow as the nail polish that had spilled on Padme's bedroom carpet last night. This room felt more simple and comfortable than many of the others in the palace.  
  
Terezah herself also looked more simple and casual right now. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which was covered in pink rose patterns, and her long, blonde hair was tied back in a single braid. None of the royal white make-up was on her face, either. If she went out into one of the shopping centers or plazas right now, some people might not even recognize her.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" she offered.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Terezah smiled. "You must have a lot of questions that you want to ask. Go ahead."  
  
"I don't really know where to start, Your Highness," Padmé said.  
  
"I understand. I remember when I first found out that I had been elected," Terezah replied. "I wasn't fifteen yet - which reminds me, happy birthday to you. You're seventeen today, right?"  
  
"Sixteen," Padmé corrected. The age suddenly sounded immature, as if she were turning twelve instead.  
  
"Well, don't feel small. You can do as much as you could if you were forty," Terezah assured her. She paused, and the friendly light seemed to disappear from her face. "And you're a very smart girl, Padmé, so I'm going to be honest with you."  
  
The queen-to-be said nothing, but shivered.  
  
"Your first year in rule might not be as easy and calm as mine was," Terezah continued in a gentle voice. "You know, Emperor Palpatine is getting old, and he might decide to retire very soon, meaning that Darth Vader will take over everything."  
  
Padmé nodded, still quiet.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just letting you know. So far, Emperor Palpatine has had almost no interest at all in Naboo. We've been left alone for a while."  
  
Padmé nodded again, then asked, "Is there anything that I should know, Your Highness? Anything here that might possibly interest the Imperials?"  
  
Terezah shrugged, and queens usually never did that while meeting with someone or speaking to a crowd. Shrugs were too nervous and uncertain.  
  
"No, to be honest with you," she answered after a moment. "There's no secret spice mines or buried gold or anything else like that. Like I said, I just mentioned it so that you would know."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
Terezah laughed. "Just think - in a couple of months, everyone will be calling _you_ that."  
  
-::-  
  
The next day, a public announcement was made to let everyone know that Naboo's new queen was Amidala. Amidala was Padme's middle name. She had chosen to use just that instead of "Padmé Naberrie", so that her family would not be annoyed by the public and media so much.  
  
She was supposed to make a speech right after the announcement, but it began raining again, and the election ceremony was postponed for two days. 


	2. Chapter Two

**-::- Chapter Two -::-**  
  
A few days ago, on the same day that was Padmé Naberrie's sixteenth birthday, it had been Darth Vader's twenty-fifth.  
  
He had been a Sith for six years now. Even before then, Emperor Palpatine had been very old. Soon, possibly within the next couple of years, it was assumed that Vader would defeat him and take over as the new Emperor.  
  
But that would not happen just yet, and Vader was patient.  
  
At the moment, the sky was slowly becoming dark as the sun finished setting on Estela. The planet was very close to Naboo, and was as beautiful and peaceful; definately not the kind of place where someone would expect Darth Vader to live. However, despite being only slightly smaller than Naboo, Estela didn't have as many cities and towns. There were many more private, secluded areas, which was one reason why the Sith Lord had chosen to live here.  
  
Earlier, while at a café in the nearest small town, Vader had noticed several magazines and other periodicals that had articles on Naboo's newly-elected queen, Amidala. She had finally been able to give a speech at the Naboo palace earlier today, after being delayed by a couple of days due to bad weather. Most of the customers in the café had been discussing it as much as if Amidala were going to be ruling Estela, too. Well, that was understandable, since it and Naboo were often considered sister planets.  
  
Although it wasn't late - the sky was not completely dark yet - Vader took a shower and went to bed. He had not slept much the night before. The daughter of the mayor of the nearby small town was married yesterday, and a lot of loud fireworks were lit after the wedding ceremony.  
  
Tonight was much more peaceful. The only sounds outside were faint chirps from insects and and the occasional soft squeaks of bats.  
  
-::-  
  
On Naboo, Padmé was in bed as well, though she was having trouble falling asleep. She was relieved that everyone had liked the speech she gave earlier. They seemed to have liked it, at least. She was going to visit Queen Terezah again in the next few days, to talk with her and see more of the palace's layout, and get used to finding her way around in it.  
  
It still hadn't really sunk in that she was going to be a queen. She would not be able to go out in public without being recognized by a lot of people. Handmaidens and guards would be following her everywhere for the next two years of her life, and another two if she decided to run again and was re-elected. She had known this when she first decided to run, but despite all of her hard work, she had never actually thought she was going to win.  
  
But she could not be afraid. She had really wanted to be queen, and now she would be.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she finally drifted into asleep.  
  
-::-  
  
The next afternoon, it was sunny and warm. Padmé and Queen Terezah, after going around the palace and speaking with some guards and officers, relaxed outside in one of the palace's small, private gardens. There was a pool, but Padmé did not want to swim with four handmaidens and six guards watching. She knew that she would have to get used to them being around all the time, but for now, she felt a bit uneasy.  
  
"You get used to it," said Terezah, after Padmé mentioned something about the royal white face make-up.  
  
"Still, I am probably going to be paranoid that it'll come off or smudge or something," the girl replied. "What if I am outside one day and it starts raining?"  
  
Terezah laughed. "I used to wonder the same thing."  
  
Padmé laughed. After a quiet pause, she said, "Your brothers are probably going to be happy to see you."  
  
"I know. I'll be glad to see them." Terezah had two twin brothers that were both seven now, and an older brother was twenty-one, whom she was going to live with after the new queen moved into the palace.  
  
"Did they have a boy or a girl?" Padmé asked, referring to Terezah's older brother and his wife.  
  
"A girl," she said. "She was born a few days ago. Her first name is Ariela. They still haven't decided on a middle name for her."  
  
Padmé nodded quietly.  
  
Terezah looked at her. "Hey, Estela is practically right next door to Naboo. You can call my comlink anytime you need to."  
  
Padmé faked a smile, although she was not very comforted. "Thank you. I don't want you to think that I cannot handle this, though..."  
  
"I know you can," Terezah assured her. "Really, I'm not just saying that. If I thought that you couldn't do this, I would say so to your face, believe me. I don't want a weak or lazy person taking over this entire planet after I leave."  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you when I mentioned the Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader thing. I just wanted you to be aware, so it wouldn't surprise you."  
  
Padmé was about to say something, but stopped. As soon as Terezah mentioned Vader and Palpatine, a large, black bird flew into the garden and landed on a small tree. It was carrying some kind of dead rodent in its beak. Padmé shivered. She hoped that it was not an omen of some sort.  
  
"Eew," Terezah commented playfully, seeing the small, dead animal in the bird's beak. "Are you alright? Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"Yes." 


	3. Chapter Three

**-::- Chapter Three -::-  
**  
The next two months passed by quickly, and soon, Queen Amidala moved into the palace. She was officially the new queen of Naboo now.  
  
A party was held that evening. It was raining, the first rain since the queen's acceptance speech had been delayed a couple of months ago. The party was held inside one of the palace's large ballrooms.  
  
Amidala's dress was blood-red, printed with gold roses and other floral patterns, with long, red mesh sleeves. She wore no jewelry except for a gold necklace that had a small, heart-shaped ruby. Everyone would get the impression, she hoped, that she was not spoiled and obsessed with wearing fancy, expensive clothes.  
  
She herself had not invited any of the guests that came to the party, other than her parents, of course. Her pregant older sister, Sola, and Sola's husband, Darred, decided not to come. The baby was expected to arrive at any moment.  
  
For a moment, the smile that Amidala had been wearing since the beginning of the party disappeared. She would probably not be able to visit her older sister when she went into labor, or see her newborn nephew or niece soon.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Terezah, looking at Amidala.  
  
"Nothing," she said, smiling again.  
  
She looked out at the large, beautifully decorated room. A small group of Twi'leks were playing soft background music, using instruments that Amidala hadn't seen before. No one was dancing, though. Everyone was going around and socializing with anyone that they remotely recognized. The new queen had already observed that at these fancy parties, many of the rich, upper-class guests liked to make themselves seem as popular and close-to-famous as possible.  
  
"I don't like these things, either," said Terezah, as if she'd guessed what Amidala had just been thinking. "So many snobs. I don't even personally know half of the guests that are here tonight."  
  
"How did they get invited, then?"  
  
"I know the names of most of them, from meeting with politicians and some royalty from other planets, that kind of thing. Other than that, almost all of them seemed to have invited one or two friends and business associates to come with them."  
  
Amidala nodded. "Are there going to be a lot of these parties every year?"  
  
"No," answered Terezah, "not unless you decide to have one. As tedious as they are, you should arrange some kind of event at least every month. It's good to stay in touch with some of these people, just in case you might one day need their help."  
  
Amidala nodded again, though she did not really agree with that piece of advice. She did not want to hold parties just to keep a list of contacts. That seemed more like something that many of the guests here probably did. She had wanted to become queen so that she could do better for Naboo, not gain popularity.  
  
Still, Terezah probably had not meant for the advice to sound snobbish. Amidala studied the crowd for a moment, wondering where her parents were. She finally saw Ruwee speaking to a couple of Toydarians. Nearby, Jobal and a Twi'lek chatted with two human women.  
  
When she was sure that Terezah was not paying attention, Amidala let out a tired sigh.  
  
-::-  
  
"The Senate is busy with several procedures at this time of year," Emperor Palpatine said, though he was mainly commenting to himself right now, not just speaking to Darth Vader, who stood before him.  
  
In Vader's opinion, it was a bit stupid that his master still allowed a Senate to be on Coruscant. They were always just going to do whatever Palpatine "suggested" that they do, anyway, despite any decision they had of their own. Perhaps it was because the Empire was still not completely formed yet. Palpatine was not in complete control of everything yet, although he would most likely not say so.  
  
"A few planets are electing new leaders," Palpatine continued to explain. "One of them is Naboo."  
  
His apprentice remained silent for now; not saying "Yes, my Master" or anything else yet.  
  
"A few of my agents have reported things about Naboo. Apparently, there at least two hidden facilities on the planet that still have some cloning plans and technology, most likely borrowed from Kaminoans."  
  
Palpatine paused, then added, "Find them. The facilities and whatever information they have must be destroyed. We do not need anyone trying to start a rebellious army. And speak with their queen first, to see if you can learn of anything else that might be hidden there."  
  
"Yes, my Master," Vader finally said.  
  
-::-  
  
"Say that again," Amidala requested, though she did not turn around and look at the messenger and Captain Panaka again. She had been the queen of Naboo for four days now, and this was happening already.  
  
"Lord Darth Vader would like to meet with you, Your Highness," Captain Panaka said. Although he spoke casually, a slight chill went down his spine as he said the name.  
  
"Wonderful," the queen muttered sarcastically, angry at herself. She was a leader now. She was supposed to be calm and cool in all situations, not freak out just from hearing that she had to meet Darth Vader.  
  
In a more casual tone, she asked, "Do you know why he wishes to see me?"  
  
"His agents did not say, Your Highness," answered the messenger standing next to Panaka.  
  
Amidala wasn't surprised. She nodded. "When? And where?"  
  
"Tomorrow," answered Panaka. "At the Waterfall Castle."  
  
The Waterfall Castle was not a castle at all, but a beautiful building that was located about half a mile away from the palace. It was used specifically for some of the official gatherings and meetings. That way, the queen would not have to be nervous about bringing any not-so-familiar visitors to the palace.  
  
After Panaka and the messenger left, Amidala retreated to her favorite bedroom, in the private area of the palace. It was the smallest of her three rooms, and probably the least extravagant and fancy, which was one reason why she preferred it.  
  
The walls were dark purple, the carpet was a cool off-white, and the only furniture was a comfortable black chair and a bed, which had black blankets and black pillows. The room had its own refresher and closet.  
  
When she moved into the palace, Amidala told her handmaidens not to make any changes to this room. She liked it the way it was, even though it had no windows. It felt secure and private, like her old bedroom at home.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed. She was still a bit frustrated with herself for reacting the way she had when Panaka and the messenger arrived. She could not be like that tomorrow, not at all. No nervousness. If Darth Vader was not already aware that she had just turned sixteen, she would be so calm, patient, and cool that he would guess she was at least a few years older.  
  
Amidala picked up her comlink, which she had left lying on the edge of the bed earlier. She turned it on and dialed her mother's number.  
  
Jobal answered almost instantly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mom, it's me," said Amidala.  
  
"Padmé - Ami... - Amidalapadmé," Jobal replied, laughing for a second. "Did you try to call earlier? Your father and I weren't here because Sola and Darred came over and we had to go to the hospital..."  
  
"No, I didn't call. Wait, the _hospital_?"  
  
"Yes. Sola thought that she was going into labor, but she didn't. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. I..." Amidala hesitated. She decided not to burden her parents by telling them who she was going to see tomorrow.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Jobal.  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to see how Sola's doing. I think I should get some sleep. Good night, Mom."  
  
"Good night, dear." 


	4. Chapter Four

**-::- Chapter Four -::-  
**  
Queen Amidala was not what Darth Vader had guessed that she might be. He had been half-expecting a rich brat - somewhere he had overheard that she only recently turned sixteen - dressed in extravagant clothes, trying to show off how many big words she knew.  
  
Actually, her blue-and-gold dress was somewhat fancy, but she seemed to hate wearing it, and the white face paint was probably a little annoying, too. She did not try to impress the Sith Lord with weak threats, and spoke in a soft, cool voice.  
  
"Lord Vader," she greeted him, as if he were quite welcome here. She gave a small, polite bow of her head.  
  
"Your Highness," he replied, without bowing.  
  
"Welcome to our planet," Amidala said, forcing her brown eyes to nervously meet Darth Vader's cold blue ones. She paused, trying to think of how to ask why exactly he was here. "May I ask why you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, studying her. "I understand that some of your planet's scientists recently visited Kamino?"  
  
That had been almost a month ago, while Terezah was still officially the queen, but of course, Amidala had been keeping up with everything.  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Do you know why they went there?"  
  
"Simply for sharing of information and new studies," Amidala said, hoping he realized that she had not been in charge during the time that it had happened. "I do not believe it was for anything serious."  
  
"Then perhaps you do not know everything," said Vader.  
  
"May I ask what you mean, My Lord?"  
  
"I have been informed that there are at least two cloning facilities on your planet."  
  
The queen did not believe it, but also knew that Darth Vader would not have come all the way here just because he had heard a rumor or two. He must have good information or evidence, and she would not dare ask how he had obtained it.  
  
"I know of no such facilities, My Lord," she replied anyway. "But, I am sure you will still want to search for them."  
  
"Yes," Vader told her, "and it would be best if there is no resistance from any of your people."  
  
"There will not be, My Lord." Amidala hated the fact that she was allowing this. Vader and his men would probably be here for at least two weeks, if not more. But even a sixteen-year-old, newly-elected queen was not foolish enough to try and stop him.  
  
-::-  
  
It was not long, however, before Amidala became too restless. She could not simply sit in the palace and do nothing. So, on a sunny, warm, beautiful afternoon - two days after her meeting with Darth Vader - she went to see him again.  
  
Currently, he and about thirty officers and Stormtroopers were at an old, three-story building that was located about ten miles from the palace, at the edge of a large forest. No one lived nearby, so Amidala was not concerned with seeing any panicking citizens. To show Vader that she was obeying his wishes and not trying to cause trouble, she brought only four royal guards along with her, not even Captain Panaka or any of her handmaidens.  
  
Vader was standing on the long, third-floor balcony of the building. Except for five of his Stormtroopers, he was alone. Below, on the ground in front of the building, some of his men and officers were working on and repairing different kinds of equipment.  
  
Amidala approached the Sith Lord, making sure that her guards remained a few feet away. Fortunately, Vader did not seem to be irritated at all by her visiting. Perhaps he had expected her to come.  
  
"Hello, Lord Vader," Amidala said, unable to think of anything more official to say.  
  
"Your Highness," he said. The queen made a brief bow of her head, as she had the other day.  
  
"Is everything going well?" she asked, after hesitating for a moment.  
  
"Yes," Vader studied her. She was wearing the white face paint again - she probably had to wear that every day - but now, her clothes and hair were not as ridiculous and complicated. Her white dress had long, flowing sleeves, and jewelry consisted of only a silver necklace, which had a single small, purple jewel hanging from it.  
  
For a moment, she looked back at him. The other day, during their meeting, they had been standing several feet apart. Now they were closer. Amidala noticed that her frightening guest was physically young-looking; he was probably not older than thirty, but seemed more experienced. He was nowhere near unattractive, either.  
  
_Yes. Evil emperors-to-be are just the type of men I like_, she thought sarcastically.  
  
But she suddenly felt herself blush. For once, she was glad to have the white make-up covering her face.  
  
A few quiet minutes, which almost seemed like an hour, passed before Vader finally spoke. As Amidala looked at him, she had a strange feeling, as if he knew all of the fears, nervousness, and worries that she tried to keep hidden.  
  
"Are you going to the convention tomorrow evening?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. It is being held on Estela this year."  
  
The "convention" was basically just another party, although this one was annual, and a bit more serious. Leaders and political figures from other planets came. Darth Vader and a few of the higher-ranking Imperial officers had been coming for the past three years.  
  
But, of course, not every king, queen, chief, senator, or whoever came. There usually were not more than a hundred guests total. Everyone knew that some dumb assassin or bounty hunter would love to attack a few of these leaders, especially when they had the opportunity to target several of them at once. No one actually seemed afraid of any assassination attempts, though. To them, the small threat someone invading the very-well-guarded event seemed more like an annoyance than a fear.  
  
"It surprises me that it was not held here instead," Vader replied.  
  
"It probably will be next year," Amidala said. She paused. "Just out of curiousity...why did you ask if I am going?"  
  
Vader looked directly into her eyes for a moment, which made her shiver. She glanced over at some trees in the distance.  
  
"I want you to go with me," he said. His voice was not very demanding or mean at all; it was somewhat soft, but still like a command. Amidala had the odd feeling that she was going to go with him, yes, and also do anything else that he wished.  
  
"May I ask why?" she finally replied. The question sounded so clumsy and stupid. She would not be surprised if he was somehow hypnotizing her.  
  
"Remember, your Highness, that for now, I control whether or not Naboo is in a peaceful, pleasant state," said Vader. It was not an answer to the queen's question at all, but she nodded.  
  
"I will join you, then."  
  
As much as she hated it, she supposed it might be a good idea. If the news had already gotten out and the Naboo citizens - and the Estela citizens, as well - were panicking because Imperials were here, it would not be bad for Darth Vader and Queen Amidala to be seen together at the convention on friendly - or at least, not negative - terms. 


	5. Chapter Five

**-::- Chapter Five -::-**  
  
When Darth Vader and ten of his Stormtroopers arrived at the front of the palace, they found Queen Amidala and two handmaidens, as well as Captain Panaka and three other royal guards.  
  
The queen looked almost like an angel or fairy from...well, a children's fairy tale. Her dress was lavendar with silvery glitter patterns, and of course, she was wearing the white face paint. She had added some glitter to her face as well. Somehow, she seemed to faintly glow.  
  
Vader briefly wondered how she looked without all of the makeup on her face. He did not comment about how she looked.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Vader," she said softly. She reminded herself - that not she really needed reminding - that he _did _currently control whether or not her planet was at peace, as he said yesterday...and he was a Sith Lord and the next Emperor, to add to that.  
  
"Your Highness," he replied. "You will not need any of your guards."  
  
Amidala knew that Panaka was infuriated by that suggestion, but she glanced at him with a better-do-what-Darth-Vader-says look.  
  
The captain hesitated, then left, along with the other guards and handmaidens. Amidala knew that it was not a wise idea, but what choice did they have?  
  
She silently studied Vader for a second, then they began walking towards his shuttle. It would take less than thirty minutes to fly over to Estela.  
  
The passengers' room in the back of Vader's shuttle was very nice; it actually had grey carpeting and two small red couches, plus heating. Amidala's ship just had a cold throne and a couple of benches.  
  
The queen sat down on one of the couches. Vader sat on the other one, across from her.  
  
"You are cooperating much more than I expected," he said.  
  
Amidala nodded. "And I will continue to do so, My Lord. I don't want anything to happen to my people."  
  
"Hopefully nothing will, as long as you continue to do what I ask."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask if you and your men have found anything yet? Any cloning labs?"  
  
"No, we have not," the Sith Lord answered, noticing how Amidala kept trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes. "To be honest with you, Your Highness, I do not believe anything is here. The Emperor asked me to search."  
  
That did not comfort the queen very much, but at least the two of them almost agreed on the subject.  
  
-::-  
  
The convention was held inside a light green building that seemed shimmer a little in the fading daylight. It would have been a much more beautiful scene if there were not so many different guards and Stormtroopers outside.  
  
The most interesting part of the event was probably when Darth Vader and Queen Amidala arrived inside the main ball room where the convention was being held.  
  
Vader held Amidala's arm inside his, and she smiled when she recognized someone on the other side of the room.  
  
_Nothing odd here. I hang out with Sith Lords all the time.  
_  
The two of them looked like a couple. Not everyone in the room stared at once, but they were definately given some looks whenever it was believed that they would not notice. Vader did not seem to care at all, though, and Amidala told herself that she should probably disregard the whispers and gossip, too.  
  
-::-  
  
The first half-hour seemed to drag by slowly.  
  
Terezah was here. Amidala made a small wave, but her friend must not have noticed, because she did not come over or at least wave back. It puzzled Amidala at first; then she remembered that she was next to Darth Vader.  
  
A few of Imperial officers, who came with their wifes or much-younger girlfriends, nervously said hello to them. In Amidala's opinion, they were probably trying to stay on Vader's good side.  
  
Finally, her escort told her, "Let's go."  
  
"We have not been here for very long, My Lord," she replied softly, though she did not bother trying to hide her boredom.  
  
"Neither of us want to be here."  
  
He was right. Amidala did not say anything else. Every time she thought about trying to argue with him, she pictured a small village or quiet, peaceful Naboo neighborhood burning.  
  
-::-  
  
Once they were alone, inside Vader's shuttle again, Amidala asked where they were going. She assumed and hoped that they were returning to Naboo.  
  
"Somewhere," was the only answer she got, which made her shiver.  
  
"Before we go to 'somewhere', may we go back to my palace first? For a moment?" she asked Vader. "I hate this dress."  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
Amidala was quiet for a second. "Will you at least tell me what we are going to do, My Lord?"  
  
He studied her for a moment, then said, "You are probably going to have more excitement than you have in a long time."  
  
-::-  
  
Once they reached the palace, Amidala invited her "date" to come inside with her. He waited patiently, just outside of her favorite private bedroom, as she changed clothes.  
  
She suddenly had a difficult time deciding what to wear. Usually, when she went to a party or meeting, she just chose a gown that she had not already worn yet - the fashion magazines would not be pleased if she wore the same dress twice in six months. But now she worried what Vader might think about what she wore.  
  
_Yes, your clothes are probably the first thing on his mind_, she told herself sarcastically.  
  
She finally chose a black dress with long, flowly sleeves. When she put it on, she saw that it was a little low-cut in the front and stopped above her knees. Definately not what she wanted to wear.  
  
"I'd better not keep him waiting," she said to herself.  
  
She brushed her hair and left it down, and found a pair of black sandals in her walk-in closet. Actually, she had about five pairs of black sandals, but did not have time to choose a particular one. After putting on a silver necklace, which had a small, heart-shaped blue jewel, she looked at herself in the mirror again, then left the room.  
  
Darth Vader did not care much about how a teenage queen looked, but he admitted that her face was much prettier without the white paint. Now he would not feel as if he were speaking to a doll.  
  
"You said we were going to have...excitement..." she told him, "so I thought that I shouldn't wear a luxurious gown."  
  
"It is nothing that will be extremely dangerous," Vader said, although he knew the she did not believe him. "We are returning to Estela."  
  
"May I ask how long we will be there?"  
  
"Until I bring you back."  
  
"I would like to know, please. I should be back soon."  
  
"Why?" asked Vader.  
  
Amidala briefly gave him an isn't-it-obvious glance. "Because, I am the queen."  
  
"Exactly. Are you not the leader of this planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have some say in how late you stay out," said Vader.  
  
"I know, My Lord, but I..." Amidala did not bother finishing the sentence. She did not want to risk bothering him, and she had to admit that she did want to go out somewhere. Since had been elected, it seemed like she was either inside the palace, going to meetings, or attending boring cocktail parties and conventions.  
  
Vader approached her and slid his arm inside hers. For a moment, she once again had the weird feeling that he was reading her mind or something.  
  
-::-  
  
They went to the small town that was near Vader's house. The convention was still going on, but it was at least three hours away. Vader had left one of his speeders in a lot outside the town. As they walked to it, Amidala asked where they were going.  
  
"My house," he answered. She stared at him for a moment, and he added, "I am not going to hurt you, Your Highness. Not right now, at least."  
  
"Are you going to hurt me later?"  
  
"If you do not cooperate."  
  
A chill went down her spine, and Vader did not need the Force to feel how scared she was.  
  
"Cooperate with what?" she asked him.  
  
"You know what I mean - the situation on your planet."  
  
"Oh...that." Amidala sighed with relief, then silently chastised herself for referring to that situation so casually.  
  
Again, Vader took her arm inside his. She did not seem to enjoy it.  
  
-::-  
  
When they reached the landing lot and found the speeder, Amidala stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Those kind are very expensive, aren't they?" she asked.  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
"But you are rich, anyway, aren't you?"  
  
Vader opened the passenger door of the shiny black speeder. "So are you, Your Highness."  
  
She laughed softly, but only for a second. So far, laughing around Darth Vader was a little awkward. He never laughed at all, and so far, she had not seen him come close to smiling.  
  
As he started the speeder, she glanced at him and once again wondered what he wanted with her. And, for the first time in almost an hour, she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be back on Naboo, inside her palace, being the queen.  
  
_But what if I don't feel like being a queen tonight?_

_

* * *

_  
I know that this story doesn't seem much different from the original Angel so far, but it's going to get better. I hope you like it.  
  
- Draven Star


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: I use o'clock times in my stories, even though they aren't mentioned much in the SW universe. It's just easier for me.  
  
**-::- Chapter Six -::-  
**  
They did not talk very much on the way to Darth Vader's house. Queen Amidala - who supposed that she was just Amidala here on Estela - was trying hard to think of things to say, and wanted to save the ideas she came up with. The silence began to make her uncomfortable. Luckily, they did not ride for more than ten minutes. Vader drove a little fast, though, so they had probably gone farther from the town than it seemed.  
  
The house surprised her when she saw it. It was large, but not a mansion, just an ordinary two-level house like Naberrie family's.  
  
Vader opened the passenger door of the speeder for Amidala.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as she glanced at the full moon. It cast a soft glow on the trees, and made the house seem both lovely and eerie.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"It is getting late, isn't it, My Lord?"  
  
"The night just began. It is actually early if you see it that way," Vader said.  
  
"I suppose a walk would be nice," Amidala said, although she did not really feel like it. She wished that she had brought a coat, both to keep warm and cover the bit of cleavage that her dress showed.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" she added casually, as if she were asking what time it was. Vader was probably expecting her to worry.  
  
"No," he said, taking her arm again, which she was getting more used to. "You are still useful to me, Your Highness."  
  
"Me and my planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The house was in the middle of the trees, several yards from the wide dirt path that went through the forest. Amidala did her best not to trip. The darkness made it difficult to see rocks and sticks lying on the ground. Other than that, walking between and amongst the trees was not too difficult. She almost appreciated Vader holding on to her arm.  
  
"Are we going very far?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"We aren't going to get lost, are we?"  
  
"I know these woods well."  
  
_Of course he does. He lives here_, Amidala told herself. _He will not let us get lost, and he knows all of the perfect places to bury a body, and no one will ever know that I was stupid enough to go into the woods alone with him..._  
  
She pushed the creepy thoughts out of her mind. For the next few minutes, there was more silence.  
  
"I love the night," she commented, not really thinking as the words came out.  
  
"So do I," Vader replied. After another quiet pause, he said, "We are here now."  
  
They were on the edge of the dirth path now. A few lanterns were posted every twenty feet or so. Amidala and Vader were standing near one. With the soft light, the Naboo queen could barely see something in the branches of the tree that they were standing in front of.  
  
"What is that, My Lord?" she asked. As usual, she avoided looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"A nest. My falcons own it, I believe."  
  
"You have pets?"  
  
Vader glanced at the currently-unoccupied nest for a moment, as well. "Yes. They leave whenever they wish."  
  
"Do they have names?"  
  
"I rarely say their names aloud."  
  
"But don't you have to call them sometimes, so that they come home?" asked Amidala.  
  
"No. They know where they belong. Eventually they always return."  
  
Another quiet moment passed, then Amidala said, "It's cold."  
  
"Come."  
  
-::-  
  
Neither of them said anything on the way back to the house, but for some reason, the silence did not feel quite as awkward as it had before. Amidala did not even bother thinking of conversation. She was almost enjoying the chirping of insects, and faint "hooooo" sounds from a couple of distant birds.  
  
Going into Darth Vader's home did not seem like a good idea, but she had survived walking through the forest with him. Hopefully he would take her back to Naboo soon.  
  
He led her into the living room, which was nice enough - the carpet was white, the couch was black, and a small, dark grey table was on one side that. Overall, the room seemed a little bare. Amidala guessed Vader had not been living here for very long, or he simply did not care much about decor.  
  
One thing that she did notice was that on the wall, across from the couch, there was a pair of thin, black metal bars sticking out about six or seven feet above the floor.  
  
"The birds use those," Vader said, noticing that Amidala was looking at them.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Would you mind if I sat down? My feet are killing me."  
  
_What a wonderful figure of speech to use._  
  
"Go ahead, Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you." Amidala sat down, and Vader joined her.  
  
"You are afraid," he said.  
  
"Of course," she replied, barely keeping sarcasm out of her voice. "I should be in my palace, like a decent queen, but instead am alone with a thirty-year-old--"  
  
"I am twenty-five."  
  
"Oh. Excuse me, My Lord." Amidala's brief burst of courage disappeared. "I-I am sorry for my rudeness. It is just that I am worried about Naboo. I should be with my people, no matter what you do to them."  
  
"If you feel that way, Your Highness, then I have an...offer for you," Vader replied.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?" The young queen's eyes had a brief, hopeful light in them.  
  
"Apparently my men and I will need to stay on your planet for longer than expected; another week or so."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Vader studied her with his cold blue eyes, which she avoided by glancing at the floor.  
  
"Why did you cooperate so easily when I told you to go to the convention with me?" he asked her.  
  
She was silent at first, then answered, "I thought that if any of my people heard that you and I were together - on peaceful terms - it might prevent them from panicking."  
  
"That was a wise idea, Your Highness."  
  
"You agree with me?"  
  
"Yes. That is my offer. I want you to continue seeing me."  
  
Amidala continued to stare at the floor before turning her face toward him, still not looking into his eyes.  
  
"I am not quite sure what you mean, My Lord."  
  
"What do you think that I mean?"  
  
"Do you want me to...date...you?"  
  
"Yes," Vader answered. "I know how this sounds to you, but your people are at my mercy right now, and as you said, seeing us on pleasant terms would keep them from being so fearful."  
  
Amidala looked down at the floor again. "I suppose that I really do not have any other choice."  
  
"No, you do not."  
  
"Then I will do as you say."  
  
"Good. You will appreciate your cooperation," Vader assured her. "We should be returning to Naboo now."  
  
He stood and reached out his hand to help her up. Her Royal Highness, who probably did not feel the least bit royal right now, hesitated before taking it. She said nothing as they left the house.  
  
-::-  
  
The bed in Amidala's palace bedroom had not felt as if it were hers before, but tonight, she suddenly felt comfortable and safe as she snuggled under the covers. She thought about calling her parents, but they were most likely asleep already, or perhaps at the hospital again with Sola.  
  
"My parents are going to be disappointed in me," Amidala said to herself. "Sola and Darred, too."  
  
She suddenly wanted someone to talk to. For a moment, she even considered getting one of her handmaidens to come in here, just to listen to her, but that seemed childish. Queens were not supposed to be weak. They were leaders, and had to do what they felt was best, even if it seemed hard.  
  
"And that is why I am going to date Lord Vader. If I don't, my people may suffer, and I don't want even a few of them to be hurt."  
  
She reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, then settled under the blankets again. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.  
  
-::-  
  
The next morning, she was still so tired that one of her handmaidens - Eirtaé or Rabé; Amidala had still not gotten all some of their names straight - had to wake her up.  
  
"Shit," she exclaimed, quickly getting out of bed. "What time is it?"  
  
"You have to meet with Senator Lenay and his daughter in one-and-a-half hours, Your Highness," the girl replied.  
  
"Thank you for waking me, Rabé."  
  
"I am Cordé."  
  
"Sorry," Amidala said as she entered the closet. "What else do I have to do today? Can you remember?"  
  
"Former queen Terezah's engagement party, at the Waterfall Castle, Your Highness," Cordé answered, waiting outside the closet's door.  
  
"What time is that, do you remember?"  
  
"Eight o' clock tonight, Your Highness."  
  
"You don't have to say 'Your Highness' so much," Amidala replied. Inside the closet, she was putting on a white-and-yellow gown, one that she had brought from her own home. "Could you help me with my hair?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Cordé. "I will go and get Eirtaé."  
  
"Alright." Amidala gave up on the handmaiden speaking to her as if she were a normal teenage girl, even for a few minutes. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**-::- Chapter Seven -::-  
**  
Senator Lenay and his daughter, Teelani, were both kind. Lenay was a human man, probably around forty years old. Queen Amidala guessed that Teelani, who was a Zabrak, was adopted or had a Zabrak mother. She was seventeen and already wanted to be a Senator, hopefully on Coruscant, like her father.  
  
"This place is beautiful," she commented as they entered the Waterfall Castle. Captain Panaka, four guards, and four handmaidens followed.  
  
"When was it built, Your Highness?" Senator Lenay asked.  
  
"Ten years ago, I believe," answered Amidala, "to celebrate Queen Lanni's birthday."  
  
"That was the same year we moved to Coruscant. Teelani was so upset, she--"  
  
"Father," Teelani interrupted.  
  
"...cried and pouted for hours when we told her that we were moving," Lenay finished. "She didn't want to leave."  
  
"I probably would have done the same thing," said Amidala.  
  
"Lanni was a wonderful queen, one of the only ones we've had in the last couple of decades that wasn't a teenager. No offense to you, Your Highness," Lenay added.  
  
"None taken, Senator." Amidala paused for a moment. "How are you doing, Teelani? How is school?"  
  
_I am _younger _than her and asking that as if I were a grown-up._  
  
"It's fine, Your Highness. Tedious, sometimes, but I only have another year of studies left."  
  
"I wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
-::-  
  
It was three o' clock when the Lenays left. For once, Queen Amidala appreciated the feeling of boredom. Terezah's engagement party was still five hours from now, and she had nothing else to do until then. She wondered what Darth Vader and the other Imperials were doing, if they had found either of those mysterious cloning facilities.  
  
After hesitating a moment, Amidala instructed Sabé to tell Captain Panaka to send a messenger to them. Sabé was the only one of her handmaidens whom she knew; they both went to the same schools since they were eleven years old, but had not really been close friends.  
  
Sabé returned to the queen's private bedroom almost half-an-hour later.  
  
"One of the Imperial agents said that Lord Vader will not see you right now, Your Highness," she told her. "They are currently near Resarrt."  
  
Amidala nodded. The city of Resarrt was far away, by the time she arrived there it would almost be time for Terezah's party.  
  
"Thank you, Sabé," she said.  
  
The handmaiden bowed. "Do you need anything else, Your Highness?"  
  
"Not right now. Wait, did the agent say if Vader and his men are _in_ Resarrt?"  
  
"Captain Panaka said that they are close to there. If they enter the city, I am sure we will hear something about it."  
  
-::-  
  
Fortunately, that did not happen. The queen passed the time by taking a shower and drying her hair, then tanning in one of the palace's courtyards. She heard nothing from Darth Vader or his agents, and nothing from her parents or Sola. Finally, it was time to get ready.  
  
Amidala had just put on her dress - a long red one, covered with gold flowers and birds - when one of the handmaidens came with a message.  
  
"Lord Vader will send for you later tonight, Your Highness," Rabé said. "After Terezah's party, I assume."  
  
"Very well. Thank you," Amidala said as Corté began to braid her hair. She was not completely surprised; she had expected her new boyfriend to contact her sometime today, and the fact that he would see her at night again was not particularly strange, either.  
  
-::-  
  
Things did not go well.  
  
From the moment that Queen Amidala and her handmaidens entered the main, open area of the Waterfall Castle, she felt that something was not right. A few of the other guests were staring at her. She recognized five or six that had attended the convention yesterday.  
  
That explained it. They had seen her arrive at the convention with Darth Vader, and most likely, the gossip had circulated around the entire room already. She did not know why she had not worried about this earlier.  
  
After a few moments' pause to acknowledge the queen's arrival, everyone returned to dancing and socializing. Amidala easily spotted Terezah. She and her new fiancee, a Twi'lek man named Jerenn, were in one corner of the room.  
  
"Congratulations," Amidala said when she approached them.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Terezah replied. She smiled. "I remember that dress you're wearing. I wanted to wear it for my farewell speech, but it was just too big."  
  
_Oh, please. I am at least a size smaller than you_, Amidala thought. "Yes, it is beautiful. So, what have you planned for your wedding?"  
  
"Terezah wants the ceremony to be somewhere on Estela," Jerenn answered. "But I like Ryloth. It is my home planet."  
  
"I don't want my brother and wife to have to travel with a baby," his fiancee said.  
  
"I am sure you will work out something," Amidala told them. "Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Good luck to you, too, Your Highness." Terezah made another smile, one that seemed to be a bit sarcastic. She was hinting at someone, and it was obvious who that someone was.  
  
Amidala suddenly realized that three or four nearby guests were watching them, as well as her own handmaidens and Captain Panaka.  
  
She moved closer to Terezah and gave her a hug, which seemed to surprised the former queen.  
  
"Thank you for warning me about Darth Vader possibly bothering our people," Amidala whispered into her ear. "You must have known he was going to come see me. I guess blind dates _do_ work out sometimes."  
  
She let go of Terezah and made a sassy smile of her own, then turned and left. By now, more than half of the guests seemed to be watching, but she did not care. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**-::- Chapter Eight -::-  
**  
Darth Vader had a strange sense of timing. Queen Amidala had not stayed at the party for more than ten minutes, but by the time she reached the palace, he and a few Stormtroopers were already waiting for her. She strongly suspected that one or two of the party guests were disguised agents. Someone must have alerted him that she was returning early. Oh well, she did not really care about that, either. She had just wanted to leave.  
  
"Lord Vader," she said, giving a small bow of her head.  
  
"Your Highness," he replied. "How is your night, so far?"  
  
_Not good, mainly because of you_. Amidala glanced at her handmaidens and Captain Panaka.  
  
"Would you leave us? I will be inside soon," she told them.  
  
"Your Highness--" Panaka began.  
  
"I said that I will be inside soon, Captain."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
As they left, Amidala blushed underneath her white face paint. Not only was she annoyed with Panaka for trying to argue with her in front of Darth Vader, she was angry at herself as well. What she had said to Terezah at the party did not seem cute or amusing now, but immature.  
  
She looked at Vader, making eye contact for only a second. "May I ask how your searches have been going, My Lord?"  
  
"We will discuss that later, Your Highness," he answered. "I want you to come with me."  
  
Even if she were not afraid of him, Amidala would not be in the mood to protest right now. "Very well. Do you mind if I change?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you. I will not take long."  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala took less than ten minutes to wash off her face paint. Her hair was already down, with a few braids encircling her head. It would take too long to undo the braids, so she decided to leave them. She wore a long-sleeved, dark purple dress - one that was not quite as short as the black one she had worn last night, but still showed some of her legs. After putting on a pair of dark grey sandals, she left her bedroom and went outside again.  
  
Lord Vader was calmly waiting, as usual. Amidala silently admitted that she did like his patience.  
  
"Are we going to Estela, My Lord?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," he answered, taking her arm. He felt her current mix of emotions - she was scared of him, and angry, probably at him and others. There was also another feeling, something like loneliness.  
  
-::-  
  
The queen was quiet until they reached the shuttle, and sat down inside the passenger room in the back. Then she tried asking about the searches again.  
  
"My men have not found anything," Lord Vader answered. "As I said before, I doubt that they will."  
  
Amidala felt uncomfortable with him sitting next to her this time, on one of the black leather seats, instead of across from her.  
  
"May I ask why you came here?" she asked. "I know that the Emperor Palpatine asked you to, but I would think that he would want more solid information before believing Naboo could have cloning facilities."  
  
"The Clone Wars ended only a few years ago. The Emperor is still very cautious," Vader replied.  
  
"By 'cautious', do you mean 'paranoid'?"  
  
"Yes, though you did not hear that from me."  
  
For a second, Amidala looked as if she were about to smile or perhaps laugh, but she did not. She hesitated before changing the subject.  
  
"I still do not understand what you want with me, Lord Vader," she said. "I-I know that our 'relationship' will keep the citizens on my planet from being upset, but how does it benefit you? Y-You had my cooperation before you made this...offer."  
  
Usually, she did a good job of keeping her voice from trembling, but barely managed to conceal her nervousness as she spoke those words.  
  
"I have my reasons, Your Highness," Vader said. "I would appreciate it if you did not question my motives. Sola and Darred probably would, as well."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," said Amidala, and after that, she shut up.  
  
-::-  
  
Her mood changed when she and Darth Vader reached Estela.  
  
They took his speeder to the house again. Amidala enjoyed the ride, and temporarily forgot her annoyance with herself and Terezah, though her fear of Vader remained. Twice, her new boyfriend purposely came close to hitting a tree or bush, swerving away just in time. It actually made the queen laugh.  
  
When they arrived at the house, a grey-and-brown bird was perched on the wooden railing of the front porch. It waited for a moment, then flew into the trees.  
  
"Was that one of the falcons?" Amidala asked, once she and Vader were inside.  
  
"Yes," he said, keying in the security code on the panel next to the door. "Come with me."  
  
She followed him upstairs.  
  
The second level of the house was one large bedroom, which had a little more thought than the floor below. The carpet was dark brown. The bed had black covers, with black and grey pillows. A dark grey couch was on the opposite side of the room. A few dead, stuffed animals were mounted on the walls - Amidala recognized a young krayt dragon and a bantha's head. There were only two windows, one of which was twice as long as the other.  
  
The queen - once again reminding herself that she was not "the queen" on Estela - walked over to the larger window. The moonlight looked beautiful on the forest trees, and Naboo was visible in the distance. Amidala thought of Sola, wondering if she had gone into labor yet.  
  
"It's so lovely," she commented softly as Vader came to her side.  
  
He lightly touched her back. Although it was covered by her dress, a cold chill went down her neck. She said nothing about it, though. His mention of her sister earlier seemed to have sufficiently frightened her for now.  
  
After a quiet pause, he asked, "What day is the second part of the convention?"  
  
Amidala closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Three days from now. I almost forgot about it."  
  
The second part of the convention was no different than the one that Amidala and Darth Vader had attended yesterday. It was held so that those who were unable to attend the first one, due to their schedules - or those who had not done enough ass-kissing and I'm-such-a-huge-admirer-of-yours - could come.  
  
"Are we going together again?" she added.  
  
"Of course." Vader touched her cheek now, making her shiver again. "I will take you back to Naboo now, if you wish."  
  
"Please do," Amidala said, feeling tired. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I'll update again in a few days, when I have the rest of the story done. It seems like no one is reading my stories anymore, but I write them for fun, so I'm not going to quit or anything. If you're reading this, then thank you :)

- Draven Star

**-::- Chapter Nine -::-  
**  
Late the next afternoon, Darth Vader and the other Imperials were near the palace. The queen decided to come and see how they were doing - supposedly.  
  
Sabé brought four guards along with her, including Captain Panaka. Vader saw through the disguise before they were within ten feet of him.  
  
"My Lord," the girl greeted him, with a small bow of her head. The tone she used was quite similar to the real queen's. Someone else might have been fooled.  
  
"I was wondering if you had found anything," she added.  
  
"No, we have not," Vader answered. "Tell Her Highness for me."  
  
Sabé made a confused expression. "I--"  
  
"Sabé," the Sith Lord told her, hardly loud enough for even the nearby guards to hear, "Amidala has been inside my bedroom before. I assure you that I know every detail of her face."  
  
The girl barely tried to conceal her disgust, and fear - how did Darth Vader know her name?  
  
"Y-Yes, Lord Vader," she said. Then she turned and left.  
  
-::-  
  
During the next two days, before the second half of the convention, Amidala did not see Darth Vader or hear from his agents. That did not mean she had much peace, though.  
  
By then, several tabloids and periodicals - not just those local to Naboo and Estela, but intergalatic ones as well - had reported that Darth Vader and Queen Amidala were dating. Amidala suspected that one of his agents had alerted the writers and editors of that, intentionally, but was not surprised.  
  
The queen had two lunches scheduled, one with Senator Lenay and his daughter again, and another with former queen Lanni and her husband. Both of those were suddenly cancelled, though. Amidala was not surprised by that, either.  
  
The night before the second part of the convention, she was sitting awake in bed. Her comlink started to beep. She picked it up and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Padmé!"  
  
"Mom, I tried calling you last night, and you didn't answer," Amidala replied.  
  
"I went to bed early. I must not have heard it," said Jobal. "Sola went into labor this afternoon."  
  
"She did?! Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I thought you might be busy, dear." There was an obvious hidden message in Jobal's voice. _Busy with your new boyfriend, perhaps._  
  
"You could have - well, nevermind. Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Sola's fine, and so is the baby. It's a girl. She doesn't have a name yet. Darred and Sola haven't agreed on one."  
  
"Let me know what they decide." Amidala paused. "I've got to go, Mom. Vader and I are probably going to go to bed soon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"That wasn't funny," Jobal said, in the same voice she had used when Amidala was five years old. She sighed. "What exactly has gotten into you, Padmé?"  
  
"I don't know, Mom," Amidala answered.  
  
One thing Darth Vader had told her - she could not let anyone know that she was only dating him to obey his wishes and keep Naboo safe. That would not make their relationship seem very genuine. Amidala still could not imagine what kind of plans he had that involved her, or why he basically forced her to _be_ his girlfriend, not just pretend to be.  
  
"It's getting late. I should get some sleep," said Jobal.  
  
"Me, too. Good night, Mom."  
  
-::-  
  
"What about this one?" Amidala asked, holding up a sleeveless, floor-length black dress. Since she was going to the convention with Vader, and had to look as if she were happy with him, she should probably choose a dress that was his favorite color.  
  
"I believe she never wore that," Eirtaé said.  
  
"Good. I don't want to wear anything that Terezah's used. What color shoes?"  
  
"Black," Sabé replied. She held out a silver butterfly pin for the queen's hair. "Terezah never wore this, either."  
  
Amidala smiled. Out of all the handmaidens, Sabé was less formal when talking to her, she almost treated the queen as if she were the same girl she had gone to school with.  
  
-::-  
  
Queen Amidala thought she did well at the convention. She stayed at Darth Vader's side, with him holding onto her arm or waist. Whenever an occasional bold Imperial officer came over to them, she would smile faintly and watch her boyfriend as he spoke, pretending to be infatuated with everything he said. She managed to do this without appearing as if she were faking it.  
  
Once, while she and Vader were standing alone, her eyes caught his directly. She shivered and looked at the floor.  
  
He could not easily whisper in her ear, since he was at least a foot taller than her, but he softly said, "I can feel your fear."  
  
"I-I know," she replied. "Sometimes I feel like you know what I'm thinking."  
  
"Perhaps I do."  
  
"Are you having as much fun as I am?" Amidala asked. She almost let out a sigh, but stopped herself. She could not appear upset or stressed.  
  
"We will leave soon. I am taking you to Estela with me."  
  
Amidala nodded. "If you wish, My Lord. May we go by the palace first?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Thank you." Amidala spotted Terezah and her fiancee on the other side of the large ballroom. She was surprised that they had come here, but made a small wave.  
  
Terezah nervously waved back.  
  
"It would be rude if we did not say hello," Vader said to Amidala, touching her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him - still avoiding his eyes, but looked at him. For the first time that evening, perhaps in the entire day, a genuine smile came onto her face.  
  
"Yes, it would," she replied.  
  
A Twi'lek waiter, carrying a small platter of drinks, walked by. Amidala stopped him and asked if he would tell the other couple that she and Lord Vader wanted to see them. The waiter nodded nervously, trying not to glance at the Naboo queen's boyfriend, and left before she could even try to give him a tip.  
  
Before the waiter even reached Terezah, though, she and her fiancee were leaving the room.  
  
Amidala smiled again. "I was expecting that."  
  
"Would you like to go now?" Vader asked.  
  
"Yes. If I have to keep breathing all of the different perfumes in here, I might faint."


	10. Chapter Ten

qtrhrs78, jedi padme amidala vader, nextwave00, and everyone else: Thank you :) I'm sorry if I seemed like I was whining. 

I know I said I would update with the rest of the story, but I wanted to thank the people above who left reviews, and a couple of these next chapters are kind of long.

**-:- Chapter Ten -:-**

As usual, Amidala did not take long to change clothes. When she came outside again, she was wearing a flowly, knee-length black skirt, boots, and a long-sleeved scarlet shirt. Her hair was down, without even any braids. Overall, she looked natural. Darth Vader supposed that he preferred her that way, though he had not given much thought to it. She was beautiful, but he would use that word only in a physical attraction sense.

He did not bother considering what he might like about her personality. Those emotions seemed so...weak, sometimes, to Lord Vader. He had heard or read of others who talked about how wonderful love was, and perhaps it was for them. Maybe it did strengthen them, even, but not much.

Vader planned to marry someone within the next couple of years - perhaps it would even be Queen Amidala - solely for the purpose of having a child to be his apprentice and rule the Empire with him, and inherit it later on (he believed that a girl could be just as powerful a Sith as a boy; it really depended on how well their master trained them). But he would only be temporarily married for use, not love. What could a caring relationship with a wife do for him?

"Thank you for waiting," Amidala said softly, breaking into his thoughts. "Is it going to be cold when we get there? I heard earlier that it is supposed to snow."

"It is." Vader took her arm. He felt her nervousness and fear; they were always there. Once again, he sensed that she was lonely. She had been feeling that way when they left for the convention earlier, too, but Vader guessed that it was not because of him.

"Will the shuttle be able to take off later? When we come back here?"

"Perhaps not."

Amidala shivered. She did not want to be stuck with Darth Vader overnight.

-:-

While they were sitting in the back of the shuttle, a question came to her mind. She could not think of any non-awkward way to ask it, though.

"I-I was wondering about something, Lord Vader," she said. "It is probably none of my business, but I--"

"What is it?" he asked.

Amidala hesitated. "I...How many other girlfriends have you had, before me?"

"None." Vader did not seem to be bothered at all. He hardly seemed to care, really.

"None?"

"Not any relationships."

Again, the queen hesitated. "S-So - again, if you do not mind me asking - you haven't had an actual relationship, with a girlfriend?"

"Not before you. I do not care for anyone."

"No one? Have you ever loved anyone at all?"

"When did you become so talkative, Your Highness?" Vader touched her hair with his other hand. The chocolate-brown curls were very soft. Despite that and the girl's brown eyes, she had not really reminded Vader of his mother.

She shivered. "I--"

"No, to answer your question," Vader answered anyway. "Love is useless."

For a moment, Amidala's curiousity took over again. "You think so?"

"Yes. Those kinds of emotions would only be in my way. They can do nothing for me."

"I strongly disagree, My Lord."

"Of course you do."

"But why do you think that they're weak? Love can be quite strong, I think."

Still touching her leg, Vader replied, "Anger and hate can make you strong, as well. Think of this, Your Highness. In your entire life, you will be angry or dislike something at least once. That is inevitable, yet you can live without falling in love with someone."

Amidala was quiet for a moment. "If you fall in love with your soulmate, you will be unable to live without them. I think that everyone has somebody waiting for them. Somewhere out there is a psychotic, twisted witch who is waiting for you."

"When I meet her, I will invite you to our wedding," Vader said.

He sensed another feeling coming from Amidala then, it had actually risen when he mentioned the prostitutes, but became stronger now. It was...jealousy, and worry. That was interesting. Instead of reaching into her mind, though, he waited.

After a long moment, she told him, "You are the first boyfriend I have ever had. I have not even been on a date yet."

"I find that surprising."

"Why?"

"You are beautiful," Vader admitted.

-:-

It was at least ten degrees colder, perhaps fifteen, when they landed on Estela. Amidala guessed that it probably would snow, and even if it did not, Darth Vader would most likely not take her back to Naboo tonight.

Neither of the falcons were around the house when they arrived. Amidala guessed that they would both stay near their nest tonight to keep the eggs or baby birds warm.

She and Vader went to the living room. Within a few minutes, the house's heating began to circulate, and Amidala stopped shivering. She did not shiver from being cold, at least. As she sat next to her boyfriend on the couch, she almost caught his eyes in hers, and glanced at the floor to avoid them.

He continued to look at her. "How do you feel?"

"W-Why do you care?" she replied. Suddenly, she pictured Sola holding the new baby, and added, "I-I am sorry, Lord Vader. I am a little tired."

"Something is troubling you," he replied, "other than me."

"Yes," she admitted.

Vader touched her face, turning it towards his, which forced her to look at him, and lightly kissed her mouth. She did not try to return it.

"Why me?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Because it was your destiny."

Amidala closed her eyes for a second. "I-I just want you and the other Imperials to find whatever you need on our planet, and then leave us alone."

"We are not leaving anytime soon, Your Highness." Vader pulled her closer to him, and she had to rest her head on his chest. She did not try to resist.

"Why did I already guess that?"

"And whenever I do leave, you will be coming with me."

Amidala sighed. "Probably. There is not anything I can do about it."

Strangely, she did not even feel very upset as she said the words. It made her more annoyed with herself, but she guessed - or told herself, really - that it was just her sleepyness right now. She was too tired to worry anymore tonight.

She realized that Vader had been holding her for a long moment now. He allowed her to move away again.

"You may sleep in my room," he said. "I am going somewhere."

"Now? It's late, and the snow has started falling."

"I will be back before morning. For your sake, I hope that you are still here then."

Amidala nodded. Vader looked at her for a moment, then left the living room. She almost told him to be careful, but if anything, others should be careful because he was out.

-:-

Using Darth Vader's bed did not appeal to Amidala. She took off her boots and curled up on the bedroom's couch instead. Glancing at the window, she saw the snowflakes outside. There did not seem to be much wind, but the conditions might be worse later.

"He'll be fine," Amidala whispered to herself. "Wait, why do I even care?"

Of course, there was no answer from anywhere, not even from inside herself. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Well, I do need him to take me back to Naboo tomorrow_.

But since they were together, she was his, not anyone else's. Maybe he did not care about love, but she was certain that if saw her kiss some boy, for example, he would be furious.

Unable to sleep now, Amidala went to the bedroom's adjoining bathroom and washed her silvery shadow off of her eyelids. She wanted a warm bath. Vader probably would not mind, but she did not have any other clothes to change into, and the thought of being naked in his house made her uneasy.

She went back to the couch and curled up again. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she finally fell asleep.

-:-

No more than thirty minutes passed before the sound of heavy footsteps awoke her, although she first thought that she had slept for a few hours or so. Glancing at the chrono on the wall, she saw that it had not been very long.

She was probably just seeing things, out of the corner of her eye, but it appeared as if the room's lights flicked on without Darth Vader pressing the button on the panel beside the door.

"You're back," Amidala said softly, sitting up.

"Obviously, Your Highness."

"You made it sound as if you would be out all night, My Lord, that's all."

"You had no need to be concerned." Vader went inside the walk-in closet.

Amidala stood and went over to the closet, as well, but remained a few feet away from the entrance.

"How deep is the snow?" she asked.

"Almost a foot. Perhaps we should not leave tomorrow, either."

"I have to be at the palace, Lord Vader." Amidala sighed, and the Sith probably heard it from inside the closet.

"I do not control the weather, Your Highness," he replied.

She was quiet for a moment. "I am Amidala here, My Lord. I am not the queen of Estela."

It was not necessarily that; more that she wanted to be just Amidala right now. She should be on Naboo, but since she had no choice and was stuck here, she might as well be just Amidala.

"Understandable," said Vader.

He came out of the closet, wearing black pants and a sleeveless black shirt that showed how muscular he was. Another wave of nervousness came over Amidala. She did not want to make him angry, not that she needed to be reminded.

"You may sleep with me," he said.

His girlfriend looked at the floor. "I really should not--"

"I did not mean it that way."

Amidala nodded quietly. She did not feel like protesting, and she was too tired to care that she had nothing to sleep in. The bed would be much more comfortable than the couch, anyway.

Vader took her hand - her wrist, actually, but with surprising gentleness - and went into the closet again. She was confused when she saw that, hanging in one section, there were four or five nightgowns.

Letting go of his hand, she started to ask, "My Lord, why--"

"I thought that you might be staying here," Vader said, "because of the weather."

At first, Amidala was not sure if she believed him. But looking closer at the clothes, she decided that they could not have been here for a while, used by other girls. All of them still had tags on. One was a new style that had come out in stores only three days ago. It cost five hundred and twenty credits.

"Th-Thank you for thinking of me, My Lord," said Amidala.

Vader touched her face, briefly turning it so that she would have to look at his chilling eyes, then left her alone.

Amidala changed out of her clothes. She chose a black nightgown, and as she ripped the store's paper tag off, she saw that the gown happened to be her size.

_Probably not a coincedence_, she thought.

-:-

When she left the closet, Vader was looking at the window, even though the dark red curtains were now closed over it. He joined her as she went over to the bed. She shivered, but as she lay down, the warm, comfortable blankets and pillows defeated her nervousness - for a moment, at least.

Amidala moved as far from her boyfriend as possible, until she was lying only an inch away from the wall that her side of the bed was against. The room's lights went off, and this time, they must have done so by themselves.

"Did you do that?" she asked quietly. She turned so that she faced him. Since it was dark in the room, she could look at him without really seeing him, and that made her a little less uneasy.

"Yes," he answered. He touched her arm, and she realized that he was only few inches away from her.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, almost whispering.

Vader almost effortlessly pulled her closer to him, with one arm. When he touched her cheek, it was wet with tears.

"W-Why won't you just tell me what you want me to do? Naboo cannot even be useful to the Empire. We only want to be left alone. Y-You know that we are a peaceful planet."

"Would you do anything to keep it that way?" asked Vader. His lips brushed against her forehead once as he asked the question.

Amidala let out a tired sigh. "I _am_ dating you."

He said nothing else. She fell asleep before even trying to move away from him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: This chapter moves kind of fast. In the original version of Angel, Vader and Padmé got married near the end of the story. In this one, they're going be married during the middle (or perhaps late beginning), so it isn't almost over.  
  
**-::- Chapter Eleven -::-  
**  
Amidala was alone when she opened her eyes the next morning. She looked at the chrono on the wall and saw that it was almost eleven o' clock. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to the closet.  
  
Once she changed back into her own clothes, she went downstairs, and found Darth Vader waiting for her in the living room.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" he asked her.  
  
She wanted to jump up and down with impatience and happiness after hearing the question. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
When they went outside, she saw that there was still much snow on the ground, although it was already starting to melt. The air was not quite as cold as it had been last night.  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala did not say anything during the ride to the shuttle, though as she and Vader rode to Naboo, she decided she might as well tell him something.  
  
"Thank you for...making me stay with you, My Lord," she said. "Because it was too dangerous to fly, I mean."  
  
"I will send for you later, this evening," he replied.  
  
He reached over and lightly kissed her mouth, as he had last night. Without thinking, she tried to return it this time. She had not kissed anyone before, which embarassed her a little, considering that she was sixteen years old already.  
  
This was all too much - being Naboo's queen, knowing that her people watched her and studied every move and decision she made, trying to judge if she was worthy of being their leader. Darth Vader showing up and forcing her to date him had made it much worse. She knew that her people were disgusted with her - including her own parents - but she could not tell them that she had no choice, and that only made her feel more weak.  
  
Vader kissed her again, more briefly this time. Neither of them said another word during the rest of the ride, but the silence did not bother Amidala.  
  
-::-  
  
Sabé was waiting in Queen Amidala's private bedroom when she returned to the palace. Captain Panaka followed her inside.  
  
The room had a strange air in it, and the queen had a feeling that something was not right. It was the kind of sense you had when you walked up to a group of friends and knew that they had just been talking about you.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
Sabé hardly made an effort to look at her. "Hello."  
  
"What is wrong? Did something happen today?"  
  
Her sort-of friend was silent at first. Amidala looked at Panaka.  
  
"Tell me! What is going on?"  
  
"Your Highness," Sabé said calmly, despite getting a look from Panaka, "we should discuss something with you. You may wish to sit down."  
  
"No. I want to hear what is going on."  
  
"Amidala," Panaka told her, "you are being...removed."  
  
"_What_?" Amidala whispered, though she wanted to scream.  
  
"The question was brought up this morning by former queen Terezah, and a decision was made earlier this evening."  
  
"That is _illegal_! The people have to make a vote."  
  
"It was decided that an exception could be made in this case," Panaka replied calmly.  
  
"Decided by who?"  
  
"That does not matter."  
  
Amidala looked at Sabé. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were not here," she answered in an isn't-it-obvious tone.  
  
"Your relationship with Darth Vader and association with the Empire is not in the best interests for our planet," added Panaka. "Terezah will take the throne again and finish the rest of your first term, and then a new queen will be elected."  
  
"I am not..." Amidala said angrily, not bothering to finish the sentence. She desperately wanted to add that she had no choice in being Darth Vader's girlfriend, but even if she could tell them that, it would probably be useless.  
  
She turned to Sabé. "Do you honestly believe I would support the Empire?"  
  
"I would like to say that I do not, Amidala," Sabé answered quietly. "But even so, the decision has already been made. I cannot do anything about it, even if I did believe you."  
  
"You have four days to leave the planet," Panaka added. "If you need any help with moving your belongings out--"  
  
"No!" Amidala snapped. "Keep it all, or give it to my parents. I will leave now. I do not want anything that reminds me of any of you."  
  
She made sure that she had her comlink, then turned around and left.  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala began to walk through Theed. From the palace, it would probably take her at least twenty minutes to reach the edge of the city. If anyone saw her and happened to recognize her without the face paint and extravagant clothes, she would not care. She just had to get out of here.  
  
She targeted most of her anger at Panaka, whoever "they" were who made the decision to banish her, Terezah, and Sabé as well, just because she had been there. But of course, Darth Vader also came to mind. It would not be very shocking at all if he had something to do with this.  
  
_We were on Estela since last night_, Amidala thought. _He did go somewhere, but he was not gone for more than half-an-hour._  
  
And she had woken up at almost eleven o' clock, but she dismissed the possibility that Vader had come over to Naboo while she was still asleep. It would have taken him at least a couple of hours to come here, manipulate things, and then return to Estela. Amidala doubted that he would leave her alone for that long.  
  
As she walked, she kept her eyes out for Stormtroopers, hoping that one would take her to Darth Vader. The thought made an odd smile come onto her face, just for a moment. She had never pictured herself desperately trying to find a Stormtrooper.  
  
_I have nothing_, she thought. Yesterday, she had a palace, handmaidens, guards, a private ship...and now she was no longer welcome on this planet. She only had the clothes she was wearing now and her comlink.  
  
_And I have a boyfriend. He is the one who caused this._  
  
When Amidala reached the edge of Theed, she finally saw two Stormtroopers standing near one of the large ponds. With them was an Imperial officer. As she came closer, she was sure that he was ones of the pilots that flew the shuttle to Estela last night.  
  
The middle-aged, brown-haired man turned and looked at her suddenly, and she froze, terrified that he would not recognize her.  
  
But he did. He came over to her, and relief poured over her like heavy rain.  
  
"Your Royal--" he began.  
  
"I think you can just call me Amidala now," Amidala interrupted. The man looked confused, and she added, "Nevermind that. I really have to see Lord Vader. Where is he?"  
  
"Not far, Your Highness. We will take you to him."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it."  
  
-::-  
  
Darth Vader and the other Imperials with him were in the same old building that they had been in when Queen Amidala first went to speak with him, two days after their first meeting in the Waterfall Castle. She was scared when they arrived, wondering if perhaps he wanted nothing to do with her now. How useful could she possibly be to him? She was no longer queen.  
  
Vader was outside, almost as if he had expected his girlfriend to come, or perhaps he was planning to send for her now, not later this evening.  
  
"Lord Vader," Amidala said softly. She remembered that she had forgotten to thank the officer and two Stormtroopers who had just brought her here, but now they had gone inside the building now.  
  
"Your Highness," he replied, sensing the sadness and fear that swirled around her like thick, invisible mists. "I am surprised that you came to me on your own."  
  
She was quiet for a moment, then replied, "While I was away last night, they decided to banish me."  
  
"Who is 'they'?"  
  
"I do not even know, My Lord. But I am no longer queen, so you will no longer need me." Amidala glanced at the grass for a moment, and not only did she still think that she was right, she was also terrified that she was right. Darth Vader was the only person she had now. Her parents, Sola, and Darred probably did not want to speak to her. Even if they did, she had to leave Naboo.  
  
"You are still a part of my plans, Amidala," Vader said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. The fact that you are a queen has almost no importance."  
  
Amidala made a faint but genuine smile. "I cannot believe how relieved I am to hear that. I will not even annoy you again by asking how I can be useful to you."  
  
"Good. I am returning to Estela, and the other Imperials will leave Naboo tomorrow."  
  
"Just out of curiousity, did you ever find any cloning facilities?" asked Amidala.  
  
"Nothing, as you and I predicted." Vader rested one of his black-gloved hands on her shoulder for a moment, then took her arm inside his. "Come."  
  
She did not feel quite so afraid. Last night, when he was wearing the sleeveless shirt, she had noticed that part of his left arm was prosthetic, but had not wanted to ask what happened to it.  
  
"It surprises me that they removed you from your reign so quickly," he said as they began to walk away from the building.  
  
Amidala nodded. "The way that they did it is illegal. The process is supposed to take a few days, and the people usually vote. But Captain Panaka said that an exception was made this time."  
  
"Who is going to rule?"  
  
"Terezah is going to finish the rest of my first term, and then there will be another election."  
  
"If you wish to kill anyone, let me know," Vader said.  
  
Amidala could not tell if he was joking or not, so she did not reply. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**-::- Chapter Twelve -::-**  
  
While they were sitting together in the back of the shuttle, Darth Vader touched Amidala's face and turned it toward him, forcing her to look into his eyes. She shivered, but when he kissed her, she returned it. She even tried to start another kiss after that one was over.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Vader asked her.  
  
Considering everything that she had been through in the last week or two, Amidala should not have been very surprised to hear a question like that come out of nowhere, but she was.  
  
"Y-You don't care about love," she replied softly. She sighed, knowing that she was not going to get anywhere if she asked him why. "I don't have a choice, d-do I?"  
  
"No, you do not, but I would like to hear your answer anyway."  
  
"Yes, I will," she said. _What else can I say?_  
  
But without thinking, she added, "I was sort of worried that you would not want me anymore."  
  
"I know," said Vader. He touched her hand, but it was not comforting. "You want to be with me, Amidala."  
  
"Yes, I do," she admitted quietly, "and that makes no sense, because I always wanted to marry a man who loves me and cares for me, and you do not."  
  
"And since you have no choice in this situation, I advise you not to think about it so much. Simply cooperate with me, as you have been doing, and you will be fine."  
  
-::-  
  
It was at least ten, perhaps fifteen degrees warmer on Estela when they arrived. Most of the snow had melted away by now.  
  
Instead of going right to the house, they went into the town first. Amidala was puzzled when no one recognized Darth Vader, and when she asked him about it, he said that he was hiding their presences.  
  
"Is that something that you do with the Force?" she asked. She had told him before that she knew about the Force because of two Jedi that her father once met. Ruwee shared with her what the Knights explained to him.  
  
Amidala briefly wondered where those two were now - she had forgotten their names - then remembered that all of the Jedi were dead. Killed by her betrothed, in fact.  
  
"Yes," answered Vader. "You are hidden also, as long as you are touching me."  
  
They walked around the town for about half-an-hour. Amidala went into a couple of stores, not spending much time in either one, to get some more clothes. With one of her new fiancee's credit cards, she bought some outfits that cost almost as much as the used speeder she owned while she still lived at home. It was odd - she had gone from being a queen to being banished and having nothing, and now she was engaged to the galaxy's next emperor. All this in one day.  
  
She had a brief scare inside one of the stores. She had let go of Vader's so that she would be visible - she could not pay if the clerk could not see her.  
  
"Have we met before?" asked the Twi'lek girl behind the counter.  
  
"I don't think so," Amidala answered.  
  
"I swear I've seen you somewhere..."  
  
"Probably just your imagination."  
  
The girl smiled. "Yeah. I've been working since the store opened this morning. It wouldn't surprise me if I've started to see things."  
  
Amidala took the bags from her. "Have a nice day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
-::-  
  
As the drove to the house, Darth Vader purposely drove the speeder close to trees again. Amidala laughed. He was an excellent pilot, and the rushes of adrenaline felt nice in her veins. She did not think about anyone on Naboo, except for her parents, and decided to try calling her mother later.  
  
If Jobal would speak to her, Amidala could tell her that she was engaged. She might be disgusted, but she and Ruwee should at least know that their daughter was getting married.  
  
_I doubt that anyone is going to let me see my new niece_, the former queen thought. _I still don't even know what her name is._  
  
_But if Mom and Dad decide to ignore me, it's _their_ decision._  
  
-::-  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the house. Two falcons were perched on the railing of the front porch this time, one slightly smaller than the other. They both flew away as Amidala and Darth Vader came closer.  
  
It was still afternoon, but Amidala felt a little tired from everything that had happened. She asked her fiancee if he would mind her taking a bath.  
  
"No," he answered. "You live here now."  
  
"I know, My Lord," Amidala replied.  
  
He touched her face, which made her a little uneasy right now. "There is no need for you to address me formally."  
  
"Oh. I did not think of that." Amidala paused. Since she wanted to remain on his good side, she took his hand from her cheek and kissed it. "Will we have to go anywhere tonight?"  
  
"Later we will get married."  
  
So much for letting my parents know ahead of time, Amidala thought. She would just call them tomorrow, if Vader did not mind. Suddenly, she remembered something else.  
  
"Does Emperor Palpatine know about us?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone knows," answered Vader, letting go of her hand as they began to walk upstairs.  
  
"But is he going to be bothered if you are married?"  
  
"He will not care."  
  
Amidala was quiet for a second. "Does our wedding have to be tonight?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"This isn't the time of month when I want to wear a white dress, if you understand what I mean."  
  
"Do not worry," Vader said. "Sith brides do not wear white." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**-::- Chapter Thirteen -::-  
**  
Amidala took a shower instead of a bath, so that she could wash her hair. She guessed that Sith brides were supposed to wear black, and most of the clothes she had purchased earlier were that color or another dark shade.  
  
Strangely, she did not feel very nervous right now. That would probably come later tonight, when it was time for the wedding - Darth Vader had made it sound as if it would be after dark. As she dried her hair, Amidala once again thought about her parents, Sola, Darred, and her new niece.  
  
_Maybe I'll get to see them sometime_, she thought.  
  
_That's pretty pathetic - a future empress who has to force her family to visit with her._  
  
She sighed as she studied herself in the mirror. At least she had a little luck - absolutely no trace of acne was on her face.  
  
-::-  
  
Vader glanced at Amidala for a moment when she came out of the bathroom with only a black towel around her.  
  
"Should I get dressed now?" she asked. Realizing how that sounded, she quickly added, "I mean, for our wedding."  
  
"Yes," her fiancee added, touching her bare shoulder. "By the time we reach the place, it will be dark."  
  
She nodded and walked past him, into the walk-in closet.  
  
Vader felt that everything was going well. He and Amidala would be married tonight, and she would probably be pregnant within the next few months. Before the baby was due, Vader would have conquered Emperor Palpatine and taken over the Empire. His son or daughter would only need Amidala for a couple of years, and then he could dispose of her.  
  
Somehow, though, this all seemed to be happening too smoothly. Vader was almost certain that at least one small part of it would not go as planned, but because he was not foolish enough to over-estimate himself, he would be ready.  
  
Amidala appeared again a few minutes later. She did look beautiful - her black dress low-cut in the front, with long, flowy sleeves. Her chocolate-brown hair was down, no braids or anything.  
  
"Is this alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Vader said. "I have to cut you."  
  
"Cut me?"  
  
"My initials, in your skin. It is a Sith tradition."  
  
"Oh." Amidala first thought that was creepy, then silently scolded herself. She was a part of the Sith now, too, and would share whatever culture they had. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**-::- Chapter Fourteen -::-  
**  
"I am nervous," Amidala said as her husband-to-be started the speeder.  
  
"You are afraid."  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
Vader glanced at the cuts that were now on her bosom, his initials, DV. He had decided to them now so that they would dry. Blood had trickled down Amidala's chest. He had told her that she could not wash it off until tomorrow morning.  
  
"Vader?" she asked, calling him that for probably the first time. She was still not used to it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Amidala hesitated. "Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
Vader did not insist on hearing what she had wanted to say. Perhaps he did not really care, unless he had read her mind again, the way he seemed to do sometimes. What was bothering her now was the fact that she not only feared her fiancee, she also did not know him at all.  
  
_That isn't _completely_ true_, she thought. _I know that he is a good pilot, and I have heard some of his opinions on things, even though I do not always agree with them. And he has falcons and doesn't always like people, which I can relate to._  
  
Amidala sighed, and did not say anything else during the rest of the ride.  
  
-::-  
  
She had guessed that their wedding might be small and private, and it was exactly that. Only she, Darth Vader, and the minister were there, in a small, dimly-lit building. The sky was almost dark when they arrived.  
  
Strangely, the minister was not at all scared or nervous around Darth Vader. Perhaps he thought that he was dreaming, or maybe he was somehow associated with the Empire. That seemed likely, since he was dressed in dark grey. A hood covered his head and the bottom half of his face, but from his eyes and skin, Amidala guessed that he was a human.  
  
The ceremony took less than five minutes. It was different than the more traditional weddings that Amidala had been to - many of those had not had Sith, to being with.  
  
She and Vader did not say a word, not even "I do". That made sense to her, since she was being forced into the wedding - no one was going to ask her if she took this man to be her husband. She was also relieved at not having to say anything, since the minister spoke in Huttese the whole time. She knew only a few phrases in the language.  
  
Finally, he said something in Basic, for the bride's convenience.  
  
"You may kiss your bride."  
  
Amidala had to stand on her toes, even when Vader leaned down a little, since he was much taller than her. The kiss lasted longer than any other that they had shared so far.  
  
As the two newlyweds turned and left the tiny building, Amidala supposed that she could at least say thank-you to the minister. But when she looked back at the mysterious man, he was already gone.  
  
_He must be hiding his presence_, she thought. _Or he left very quickly, and silently._  
  
She just wanted to get out of the place.  
  
-::-  
  
At the house, Lady Amidala Darth Vader changed out of her dress. Only after she put a black nightgown on did she realize that it was the one with flowery designs and swirls of see-through fabric. But she did not feel like changing again, so she sighed and left the closet.  
  
She lay awake in bed for a little while, before Vader came upstairs and joined her. Although it would probably not fool him, she closed her eyes and acted as if she were asleep already.  
  
He pulled her close, and since pretending to sleep was obviously not going to work, Amidala turned to face him. He was not wearing a shirt, and she saw three faint, almost-healed scars on his chest. They were small and close together, probably the result of a swipe from some kind of animal.  
  
"Look at me," he said.  
  
Amidala did not. She stared down at the inch or two of space between them.  
  
Vader touched her face, trying to turn it toward him more. She attempted to move away, but he slid his arm around her waist and brought her close to him again. For a moment, he considered slapping her, but changed his mind. That could wait until tomorrow.  
  
He reached down and kissed Amidala's cheek, then her neck. She looked unhappy, but he also felt relief coming from her, because they were married now and he would not simply break up with her at any moment. Perhaps she was afraid of him, but also sort of fascinated with him, too. He might be able to verify that if he read her mind, but decided to save that for later, as well.  
  
When he kissed her mouth, she returned it. Somewhere outside, a bird hooted and another one coo-cooed.  
  
-::-  
  
Over on Naboo, a bird of the same species coo-cooed as well. Sola sighed and turned away from the kitchen window in her parents' house.  
  
"Thank you, again, for having us over," she said to Jobal.  
  
"Of course, dear," she replied, holding her new grand-daughter. Ryoo was asleep, at least for now.  
  
"You don't mind us staying here?"  
  
"You know I don't. It's getting late. I don't want you and Darred to drive all the way back to your house, especially with a newborn baby."  
  
Sola hugged her and kissed Ryoo's forehead, and they walked back into the living room.  
  
"It's started to snow on Estela," Darred was saying as Sola sat next to him on one of the couches.  
  
"Yes," Ruwee replied.  
  
"We probably aren't getting any colder weather for at least a few more weeks," said Jobal. She remained standing, since Ryoo would probably begin to cry within the next few minutes.  
  
Sola was quiet for a moment, then said, "Enough about the weather. Let's talk about Padmé."  
  
Darred looked at her. "Darling..."  
  
"Well, that is the main thing that we're all thinking about right now, besides Ryoo."  
  
"She's right," Ruwee admitted. He paused. "How old is Darth Vader?"  
  
"I don't know. Thirty?" Jobal guessed.  
  
"I read somewhere that he's twenty-five," Sola said. "And Padmé is sixteen. Wow, she hadn't even gone on a date before she became queen. She had a crush on one boy when she was twelve, Palo or whoever. But other than that, I don't think she's even kissed a boy."  
  
Darred shrugged. "She probably has now."  
  
Jobal closed her eyes for a second. "I don't want to picture that. She could have done so many wonderful things for Naboo. Where did we go wrong with her, Ruwee?"  
  
"Nowhere," he answered. "This is Vader's fault. It has to be. I doubt that she even wanted to be his girlfriend."  
  
"No, she does," his wife insisted. "I know from the way she's talked before, when she's called me. She sounded pretty confident and happy."  
  
Again, Sola was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Well, she's still my sister."  
  
Everyone was silent, until Ryoo began to whimper. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I know I keep saying that I'll have the rest of the story on my next update, but I decided to update a few chapters a time instead, so that I don't have to upload fifteen or twenty at once.

- Draven Star

**-::- Chapter Fifteen -::-**  
  
When Amidala opened her eyes the next morning, she was alone again. She guessed that her new husband was downstairs; he most likely would not leave the house without reminding her that she should be there when he returned. Then again, he probably knew that she did not need reminding.  
  
She shivered, and pulled the edge of the blankets over her bare shoulder. Suddenly, she remembered that if she were still queen, today she would have had to attend former queen Lanni's birthday party.  
  
_I am glad that I escaped that_, Amidala thought.  
  
But she had not gotten out everything, though. Before, it was mainly the Naboo media and paparazzi that followed her, took photographs, and reported almost everything she did. Now she was Darth Vader's wife. The periodicals in the entire galaxy would be watching her.  
  
"Good for them," she muttered as she got out of bed. She picked up her nightgown from the floor and put it on again, then went over to the closet to get dressed.  
  
-::-  
  
Darth Vader was in the living room when Amidala went downstairs. Looking at the window, she saw that it had started to snow again - probably only a few minutes ago, since the flakes not even made patches on the ground yet. Yesterday it had been much warmer. Sometimes Estela's weather was odd.  
  
"Good morning," she said quietly before approaching her husband. She managed to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
He looked at her, and when she avoided his eyes, he touched her chin but did not raise her face.  
  
"I was about to wake you," he said.  
  
"Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"It's snowing outside," said Amidala, partly wishing that she could go with him, but also glad that she could stay here.  
  
"I am leaving before it is worse," Vader replied, letting go of her chin.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Vader, I..." Amidala supposed she should tell him to be careful or have a nice day, but she was not quite sure what to say.  
  
"...I'll see you later, then," she finished.  
  
Vader stroked her cheek. "If you are not planning to do anything stupid."  
  
"I-I won't."  
  
After her husband left the house, Amidala sat on the living room couch for ten, perhaps fifteen minutes, mainly watching the snow outside. Twice, one of the falcons flew past the window. Both times, it moved too quickly for her to tell if it was the same bird or not.  
  
She went upstairs, wanting a long, warm bath at first, but then changed her mind and decided to sleep some more. She went to the closet and changed into one of her nightgowns again.  
  
Almost as soon as she settled under the blankets, her comlink, lying on the nightstand, began to beep.  
  
-::-  
  
Jobal Naberrie stared at her comlink for a second. She had turned it on and signaled Amidala's number without really thinking, and now she wanted to turn it off. Lately, she had thought of her as Amidala more than Padmé, as strange as that seemed.  
  
"Hello?" her daughter answered.  
  
_Disconnect now. She'll think it was a wrong number or something. Do it._  
  
"Hello?" Amidala repeated.  
  
Sighing, Jobal turned the comlink off.  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala Vader held her comlink for another moment, wondering if perhaps her husband had called and the signal broke because of the weather. But in case he had not, she did not want to bother him by calling in return. He would try again if he wanted to speak to her.  
  
She set the comlink on the nightstand, and snuggled under the blankets again. In less than a minute, she had drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**-::- Chapter Sixteen -::-  
**  
Amidala slept for almost four hours. She remembered dreaming something, but could not remember any of it, except that she had seen Sola.  
  
It was early afternoon now, still a while before her husband would be back. Her boredom returned. She decided to go ahead and take the long, bath she had considered earlier.  
  
-::-  
  
As his wife was filling the tub in the bathroom with warm water, Darth Vader happened to be on Naboo now, though he was fifty or sixty miles from the capital city of Theed. He had come alone, in his own ship.  
  
He hid his presence as he walked to a store that was not open today, but would be for him.  
  
Kitster always closed his jewelry shop on his wedding anniversary, so that he could spend the day with his wife. There was one person, though, that he did not mind seeing today. He had left the store's door open - no one was going to approach it, since there was a CLOSED sign on the front.  
  
He made the same polite smile he greeted any other customer with, although he could have sworn that the door opened by itself, a second or two before Vader appeared.  
  
"Lord Vader," Kitster said. "I have it. I'll be right back."  
  
He entered a room that had an EMPLOYEES ONLY sign hanging on the door, having absolutely no idea that the man in front of him had been his best friend. It was simply because he did not recognize him. Now they were something like...associates. Kitster was one of the people who was on Darth Vader's good side.  
  
Vader had recognized Anakin's old friend when he first noticed this store, Kitster's Cave, about two years ago. Back then, he had not had any use for jewelry, but Kitster had other, more secret business as well. He was sometimes a spy, when an opportunity for that kind of job came to him. Now, he only did such jobs for Vader, and in return, his wife and four-year-old twin sons were never "bothered".  
  
When Vader first made that offer, Kitster had not asked what he meant by "bothered". He was not sure that he wanted to know.  
  
"Here you are," he said as he came back into the main room, carrying a small, dark blue box in his hand. "It's one of the rarest diamonds in the galaxy. They're only found on Tattooine."  
  
"You have my appreciation," said Vader, taking the box from him. "And I have another task for you."  
  
"They're always fun," Kitster joked, without a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Let the media know of my marriage."  
  
"I will." Since Kitster had "connections", he was one of the agents who had informed several periodicals that Darth Vader and Queen Amidala were dating.  
  
_This is going to be making headlines within two or three days_, he thought. _And I bet it'll be mentioned on the cover of every daily newspaper tomorrow._  
  
-::-  
  
After drying her hair and putting her clothes on again, Amidala went downstairs to the living room. She sat on the couch, looking at the window. One of the falcons flew by. The snow had stopped falling for now, but judging from the white slush that coated the tree branches, Amidala doubted that it would melt anytime soon.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard the front door open.  
  
She stood as her husband entered the room, almost happy to see him.  
  
"You're back," she said. "Early, I mean."  
  
"I apologize for disappointing you," Vader replied.  
  
Amidala hesitated. "It could start snowing again. Are you going anywhere else?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Would you like me to cook something?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
-::-  
  
While she was in the kitchen, Amidala mainly tried to think of things to talk to her husband about. She was scared of him, of course, but she did not need to remind herself of two things - he was the only person she had now, and she should try to stay on his good side.  
  
It was the first time that they ate together. Whenever Jobal came home from the university, Ruwee asked him about how his day was, so Amidala decided to try that now.  
  
"How did everything go?" she asked. "At...wherever you went to."  
  
The taun-taun meat she had cooked was surprisingly good, for some reason she had thought it would be gross, considering how the animals' inside organs were supposed to have a horrible stench.  
  
"Well enough," answered Vader, without going into more detail. No one ever asked how his day went, but he did not care, and he did not care that someone was interested now.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Why the questions?"  
  
Amidala made a weak shrug. "I was just wondering."  
  
"You are coming to Coruscant with me," her husband replied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In two days," Vader answered.  
  
"Is the Emperor going to be there?"  
  
"Yes, but we will not see him."  
  
_Good_, Amidala thought with relief. But even though she had never met Emperor Palpatine, the idea of him did scare her as much as Darth Vader did.  
  
In her mind, she began to think what she would say in her letter to her mother - if she could send her one. Hopefully, Jobal would read it without throwing it away immediately.  
  
_I wonder if she was the person that called my comlink earlier. That would not surprise me._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**-::- Chapter Seventeen -::-  
**  
They went upstairs after they ate. While Vader took a shower, Amidala sat on the couch across from the bed, painting her fingernails and toenails with black polish. Doing this made her think of the yellow polish she spilled in her bedroom, the evening that Terezah had called to let her know that she had been elected.  
  
_"Your first year in rule might not be as easy and calm as mine was."_  
  
A small smile came to Amidala's face. _I didn't even finish my first_ six months_ in rule._  
  
Sola came to her mind, for no real reason. She wondered how her niece was doing. Hopefully, she had a name now.  
  
_What if _I_ am pregnant? Maybe I am, and maybe I will find out in five or six weeks_, Amidala thought. She sighed. _No. I don't need to give myself anything else to worry about right now._  
  
Her next idea also came before she could stop it. If she were still living at home, it was likely that Sola would be getting more attention than her, because of her cute new baby. It had been like that after she had gotten engaged to Darred. Jobal and Ruwee had been quite busy helping their oldest daughter with her wedding. It was odd how a small and simple ceremony - which Sola had first said she wanted - took so much work and ended up being a bit more than inexpensive.  
  
Amidala smiled again. _I'll just have precious, adorable triplets then, or maybe quintuplets._  
  
She giggled for a moment, but quickly stopped.  
  
_Why am I being so cold?_  
  
_Maybe it's coming from Vader._  
  
-::-  
  
Once her fingernails and toenails were mostly dry, Amidala went into the walk-in closet and put on her nightgown. She felt a little tired again. Perhaps it was because of the snow outside, which made this seem like a chilly, sleepy winter day.  
  
As soon as she settled under the blankets and closed her eyes, she was half-asleep. She heard Vader when he came out of the bathroom. A minute later, he came to the bed and joined her.  
  
She hesitated, then shifted so that she was facing him. He was not wearing a shirt, and she once again noticed the small scars on his chest, the ones that looked as if they had been made by an animal.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quietly, raising her hand slightly to indicate the almost-healed scars. Asking the question did not make her very nervous. It seemed that many warriors were proud of their scars, even the non-permanent ones.  
  
"A young rancor," Vader answered.  
  
"I think I saw one of those at a zoo once," his wife replied.  
  
That had been a field trip for one of her biology classes, when she was thirteen. They had the opportunity to watch one of the three wampas give birth. Four girls in the class, including Sabé, had been unable to observe more than two minutes of the process before feeling sick. They rushed off to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Amidala rested her head against her pillow. "Do you think it will snow more later?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Vader. He felt her fear, as always, though right now her main moods were sadness and loneliness. No wonder she kept trying to talk to him.  
  
He stroked her shoulder once or twice, then brought her close. She actually moved closer on her own more than he pulled her. He kissed her mouth, touching her throat as he did so.  
  
Amidala froze, wondering if he was going to choke her. But then he touched her head again, stroking her hair. It was almost relaxing. He kissed her lips again, and she returned it. Without thinking, she touched his blonde hair for a moment. She had wanted to, for some reason.  
  
"Thank you for not killing me yet," she whispered.  
  
Vader looked at her, and his hand on her cheek kept her from averting her eyes.  
  
"Hopefully you will not give me a reason to," he said in an equally soft tone.  
  
He kissed her mouth again. A silent tear slid down her cheek, which he ignored.  
  
-::-  
  
"Happy anniversary," Ruwee said, kissing Jobal's cheek.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, dear. That's only the fourth time you've told me."  
  
Sola entered the living room, carrying Ryoo. The baby was finally asleep after being changed and fed. Tonight, Sola and Darred were going out on their first date in several months. Jobal and Ruwee had suggested it, as well as volunteered to take care of Ryoo.  
  
"You really don't mind?" asked Sola. "It's your anniversary. You should go somewhere and let us stay here."  
  
"I didn't just have a baby," Jobal replied. "You need a little break."  
  
"Thank you. Darred hasn't told me where we're going. He said it's a surprise."  
  
-::-  
  
That evening, at the same time that Sola and Darred were leaving the Naberrie house, Darth Vader gave his wife the ring.  
  
"You thought of me," she whispered, sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
The silver ring had a diamond that was cut in the shape of a flower. It was the first ring Amidala had owned that fit her finger perfectly, without being a little loose or a bit too tight.  
  
She was so happy - not because of the five-thousand-credits ring, but because sometime earlier, while Vader was away, a mere thought of her had crossed his mind. He did not understand why that was so wonderously fantastic.  
  
"Thank you," she told him. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"From a corpse," answered Vader, sitting next to her.  
  
"Really?" His wife stared at the ring for a moment.  
  
"No, Amidala."  
  
"Oh." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Important**: In case you didn't see my author's note on Dark Hearts: Luke/Mara Version, I'm letting you know that my computer crashed. If my updates are kind of slow for the next week or two, that's why. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Sorry for such a very short chapter, but I wanted to post the note above.  
  
- Draven Star  
  
**-::- Chapter Eighteen -::-  
**  
Darred surprised Sola by taking her to the same restaurant where they went for their first and second date. They had a table in one of the private rooms, which Darred had reserved. A short vase of small, dark-purple roses was in the center, along with four flower-scented candles.  
  
"This is wonderful," Sola said as they sat down. She meant for her voice to have more enthusiasm than it did. Even then, though, her husband would have known that something was bothering her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about Padmé?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "No. We're on a date. Let's not make it gloomy."  
  
Darred reached across the table and touched her hand. "But you're upset. Your parents hardly mention her."  
  
"Well, they might be right to that," his wife replied. She lowered her voice, although they were alone at the moment. "I wanted to belive that Lord Vader kidnapped her or forced her to be with him, but you know, maybe she really _is_ happy now. I hate to say it, but it's better that she's alive and happy than miserable."  
  
"Do you think they're in love?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe even a horrible monster like Darth Vader deserves _some_ caring and understanding from somebody. It might do him some good."  
  
-::-  
  
As they were eating dinner, Amidala Vader tried making conversation with him again. This time, she asked him about how they were going to Coruscant, and when he mentioned his ship, she asked him about that, then some of the planets he had been to. He talked a little more this time. He did not seem warm or friendly at all, but did not appear irritated by his wife's questions.  
  
After Amidala took a shower and dried her hair, they went to bed.  
  
Vader let Amidala sleep. Half-an-hour later, he was listening to her quiet breathing as he continued to lay awake. He did not necessarily have insomnia, but it was not uncommon for him to have trouble sleeping. He was an evening and night person.  
  
-::-  
  
They left for Coruscant the next morning, instead of waiting another day. There was still snow on the ground, but the sun was already beginning to melt that, and no more snow or ice was predicted for the rest of the week.  
  
Amidala liked her husband's ship. She sat next to him in the cockpit, and was mostly quiet until they went into hyperspace. Vader told her that it would take around two hours to reach Coruscant. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

angelslove and nextwave00: Thanks for your reviews! I'm not sure if I'm going to do that with Amidala's character, though. She'll get more confident later, but I'm probably not going to have any scenes where she's "pissy". One of the things that I dislike about Padmé in the movies is that she is sort of irritable and annoying at times, in my opinion, although it's more obvious in the AOTC book than in the movie. But in this story, she will be more confident later on, when she and Vader become closer.  
  
- Draven Star  
  
**-::- Chapter Nineteen -::-**  
  
As the ship began to land, Amidala Vader asked her husband if they were anywhere near the Emperor. She was not very comfortable knowing that he was on the same world as them.  
  
"He is on the other side of the planet."  
  
"Oh. Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere," answered Vader.  
  
For some reason, his wife smiled faintly. "That's always interesting."  
  
-::-  
  
They were at one of the Imperial bases. Amidala tried to remember to refer to Coruscant as "Imperial City", even though Vader himself did always do so. She stayed at his side, and realized that for once, she did not have to worry about the paparazzi and hidden photographers. None of them would dare disturb anyone on a base.  
  
It was odd, but she was starting to feel as if she were royalty again, only this was different from the way she had felt as Naboo's queen. This feeling had more of a power sense, and was darker.  
  
As Kitster had predicted, almost every daily or weekly periodical had a headline about Darth Vader and Amidala's marriage today. The majority of them did not have cover pictures - photographers were always careful about taking pictures of Vader, and were more careful about anything they published that referred to him, and now his wife, too.  
  
-::-  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Jobal muttered to herself, sitting down on the edge of her and Ruwee's bed.  
  
She had actually read one magazine yesterday - had bought five different ones, in fact. All of them had basically the same information, and the same small picture. It showed Amidala and him, together, at the first part of the convention on Estela. She was wearing that beautiful lavendar dress, and even her white face make-up looked less clown-like than usual. She and her husband were not looking at whoever had taken the picture, and did not appear very friendly.  
  
"Lady Amidala Darth Vader," whispered Jobal. _That's her name - she's not Padmé Amidala Naberrie anymore_.  
  
Sitting on the nightstand, on Ruwee's side of the bed, was a new holograph that showed Sola holding newborn Ryoo. Next to that was one that Jobal had taken the day before Padmé moved into the palace. She was standing near a small tree in the corner of their backyard. Although she was not smiling, she looked happy, and excited.  
  
Jobal reached over and picked up that holograph. After staring at it for a long moment, she suddenly hurled it at the wall.  
  
It broke, and fell to the floor in four or five pieces.  
  
A tear ran down Jobal's face. She now realized that she had destroyed what was probably the last picture of Padmé - not Amidala Vader - that she had.  
  
_Looks like I'll have to start buying these dumb magazines if I want any pictures of her, she thought_.  
  
For some reason, she giggled, but it stopped quickly.  
  
"Jo?" Ruwee's voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Yes, dear?" she responded.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard something break."  
  
"Nothing, I just...dropped a picture..."  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala had never gone to an Imperial base before, of course, and it was a bit interesting to go into the communications building that she and Darth Vader went into, just like it had been interesting to ride in an Imperial shuttle.  
  
_Of course, I _am_ an Imperial now_, she thought, _whether I like it or not. Oh, well_.  
  
Guilt quickly slapped her, mentally. _You don't seem too bothered by that_.  
  
_Well, since I _am_ stuck here, it won't help if I am constantly crying and depressed. I cannot just escape from Vader anytime I choose, can I?_  
  
The guilt did not rise again.  
  
More than once, Amidala heard an Imperial officer mention "rebels" or a "rebellion". A rebellion against the Empire, perhaps?  
  
Vader's wife smiled faintly to herself. _I doubt they stand a chance_.  
  
-::-  
  
The sun was beginning to set when they returned to Estela, and by the time they reached the house, most of the reds, golds, and oranges in the sky had turned to darker shades of scarlet, purple, and blue.  
  
The two falcons - Amidala still did not know their names, she realized, both flew in front of the house as she and Vader entered, then disappeared into the forest.  
  
She and Vader went to bed, both of them feeling a little tired. For Amidala, it was another one of those weird moods in which you felt exhausted, yet as soon as you lay down, you couldn't get to sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, she softly said, "Vader?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She hesitated. "Good night."  
  
Underneath the covers, Vader touched her leg. "You want to ask me something."  
  
"I don't think you will answer."  
  
"Very well."  
  
After another pause, Amidala, changed her mind, as Vader had expected.  
  
"Is there anything you like about me?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I've wondered since you wanted me to date you."  
  
"You know why you agreed to date me," Vader replied.  
  
"I wanted to keep my people from panicking," said Amidala, "but how did that benefit you? I don't understand."  
  
"If your people did not panic, they would be more cooperative."  
  
"But you didn't have to date me to have their cooperation, and mine...and even then, why would you need to marry me?"  
  
Vader lightly stroked her leg once or twice, then let go. "I am not in the mood for this, Amidala."  
  
There was not any angry tone in his voice, but the words were enough to make her stop bothering him. She shivered.  
  
"Good night," she said again, softly.  
  
She waited a moment for him to respond, but he didn't. She moved away until her forehead almost touched the wall - her side of the bed was against it - and closed her eyes. Within less than a minute, she was asleep.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Darth Zelda: I'm glad to get more reviews from you :)  
  
Sorry if this chapter moves a little fast. I sort of tried to express one of my opinions in it, since I've read a lot of stories in which Anakin is expected to love Padmé after he turns, yet she does not love him, so how is he supposed to become good again if he is not shown love (as Luke showed him in Return Of The Jedi, despite what Obi-Wan and Yoda said about it being impossible to turn Vader back)?  
  
I'm deleting the old Angel, since it's not that good and you don't really need to read it before reading this one. There's going to be a sequel to this story. It might be a series, but I'm not sure yet (I never expected Moonlight to be a series, LOL).  
  
- Draven Star  
  
**-::- Chapter Twenty -::-  
**  
On the one-week anniversary of Darth Vader and Amidala Vader's wedding, Jobal Naberrie received a letter. It did not have a return address, which made her guess that it was from her youngest daughter. Sola would have just called or come over.  
  
Without thinking, Jobal opened the dull grey envelope. On the front was the logo of a gift shop, though that did not give a clue about where the letter was sent from. Underneath the logo were the small words LOCATIONS ON ESTELA - NABOO - CORUSCANT - KAMINO - ALDERAAN.  
  
She hesitated a moment before unfolding the piece of paper, but finally read it.  
  
_Mom and Dad,  
  
You must have heard this already, but I wanted to tell you anyway that Darth Vader and I are married now. I know you do not want to be bothered by me, so I'll keep this letter short.  
  
Love,  
Amidala  
_  
Jobal sighed. She thought about throwing the letter away, but Ruwee would probably want to read it, so she kept it for now.  
  
-::-  
  
During the past few days, Vader always left early in the morning and came back after sunset. Once he took Amidala to the Star Destroyer with him, but on the other days, she stayed home. Soon she was not bored, since she became more used to the idea that this was her home now, and even in the back of her mind, she did not wait for a chance of escape. There was nothing to escape from, really.  
  
Every night, she tried talking to her husband while they were eating or were lying awake in bed. She no longer tried to get an explanation for any of his "plans", which seemed to help. Whenever she asked him about the Empire, the Jedi, or Sith, she realized that she mentioned those things with more curiosity than digust. Maybe Vader noticed, too.  
  
Things were different for Vader, as well. Before, no one cared if he left the house or how long he was away - except the falcons, maybe. But now someone cared when he left and, when he returned home, greeted him as if he were needed here. He was actually becoming used to having Amidala around. He did not love her, but he was getting used to her, the way he was used to seeing one of his speeders (whatever one he hadn't used) in the house's garage when he came home.  
  
And maybe it was not annoying to hear his wife ask about how his day was, although Vader was definately not going to admit that aloud.  
  
-::-  
  
Amidala changed into one of her nightgowns, even though it was not very late. As she brushed her hair, she wondered if Vader had remembered that today was their one-week anniversary. He probably did not care. Amidala was not very excited, either, but maybe she would mention it, just to see what her husband said.  
  
_My husband_, she thought, and the two words suddenly had a strange effect on her, because she realized again that she was never going to have a husband that loved and cared for her - and she remembered saying something like that to Vader when he told her that she was going to marry him. Even if he did not kill her, he would probably not love her even after they had grown old together.  
  
She did not cry as she lay awake in bed, but when the bedroom's lights went out suddenly - something she had gotten used to by now - and Vader joined her, a quiet tear went down her face, soon followed by another.  
  
When Vader touched her cheek, he felt that it was wet. He moved closer to her. When she turned so that she faced him, her forehead lightly brushed against his shirtless chest.  
  
"What is bothering you now?" he asked softly.  
  
"You probably know," Amidala replied, almost whispering. "You can read my mind."  
  
"I would prefer that you tell me yourself."  
  
"I was just thinking, again, about how you don't love me or anything. That's all."  
  
Vader stroked her shoulder once, which made her shiver.  
  
"You do not love me," he said, "but you expect me to have those feelings for you?"  
  
Amidala hesitated. "I-I think I am starting to love you."  
  
"How?" asked Vader, although he had already sensed the emotions in her days ago.  
  
"I d-don't know. You're the only one I know that sees me as a normal person. And I told you, while we were dating, that it m-makes me angry to picture you with someone else. And I miss you when you're gone. Not just because I'm alone in the house all day, but because I like talking to you, whenever we do really talk, and..."  
  
She stopped, which was too bad, because by the end of those words, her voice was much less nervous. Vader sensed that she was being honest.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "The people who were in your old life do not matter."  
  
"They're my family, and friends." Amidala rested her head more against her husband's chest than on the pillow.  
  
"How many of them have really been your friends? Your own parents have hardly tried to call you."  
  
"I did marry...you...and you won't let me tell them that I had no choice in it."  
  
"Even so," Vader replied, "you are their daughter. They should love you no matter what you do."  
  
Amidala closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "That does not give me an excuse for doing horrible things."  
  
"You have not done anything horrible."  
  
"I guess not. Me dating you did not hurt anybody on Naboo. It just made everyone angry and disappointed in me."  
  
Vader touched his wife's hair. "Your parents are treating you this way only because you are with me. They should know their own daughter better."  
  
She hated to admit it, but he was right. Perhaps he was just trying to manipulate her, but he still made a good point. Without really thinking, Amidala softly kissed his chest.  
  
"I am glad that we are talking," she said, mostly to change the subject a little.  
  
Vader kissed her mouth. After hesitating for a second, she returned it. He kissed her shoulder, then moved down to her neck.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, to admit it to herself as well as to him.  
  
-::-  
  
The next several days went by quite quickly for Amidala. Darth Vader took her with him nearly every day - they went to Coruscant or to the Executor, Vader's Star Destroyer. When they came home to Estela at night, they went into the one of the nearby towns. At first, Amidala had thought it was awesomely cool that her husband could hide their presences, but now she was more mature about it, seeing it as one of his powers. She had great respect for him.  
  
Soon, it was their three-week anniversary. They had not gotten much closer, other than Amidala admitting to her husband that she loved him. He did not treat her much differently than he had before she made confession, but they talked a little more, which made her happy. She was glad that they had spent more time together lately. Vader did not seem to care - and she did not really expect him to - but she secretly thought that he might enjoy her company. She was probably the only person that knew him personally, not in a business or Emperor-and-servant way.  
  
-::-  
  
It was that morning, the morning of their three-week anniversary, that Amidala Vader began to feel sick.  
  
She and Darth Vader were not planning to anywhere that day, which was a relief because as soon as she woke up, she wanted to go into the bathroom and vomit. She didn't actually vomit when she got there, but the sick feeling remained. It was not comforting. She remembered Sola complaining about morning sickness when she first found out that she was pregnant.  
  
_Well, I don't _have_ to tell Vader anything yet_, Amidala thought. _Not until I am sure_.  
  
She washed her face, and after getting dressed, went downstairs. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Author's note: If any of you are reading Dark Hearts: Luke/Mara Version - I haven't abandoned it; just haven't really thought of what will happen in the next few chapters :)  
  
I decided to make this a series. This is the last chapter of Angel. I'll start Angel 2 in a few days.  
  
**-::- Chapter Twenty-One -::-  
**  
Amidala had a feeling that Darth Vader would know something was wrong with her, in fact, she was certain that he would. But hopefully he would not ask.  
  
_He will sense if I lie to him_, she thought as she entered the living room. _But if he asks me what is wrong and I say that I don't feel well, that is not a dishonest answer_.  
  
But, considering how his presence seemed to be inside her mind sometimes, he would still know that there was something.  
  
She shivered. _Then I will just have to tell him_.  
  
When she sat next to her husband on the couch, though, he did not ask her anything.  
  
"Good morning," she told him softly. She considered leaning against his shoulder for a moment, or something like that, but hesitated. "Are you angry at me?"  
  
"Why?" asked Vader.  
  
"The conversation we had last night."  
  
"I would have dealt with you then if I were angry."  
  
Amidala did not want to know what he meant by "dealt with".  
  
-::-  
  
"It was nice of her to write us," Ruwee said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"I guess," Jobal replied. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, not caring that it burned her tongue.  
  
Her husband looked at her, touching her arm as he did so. "Honey, keep in mind that _we_ are the ones who haven't made any attempt to keep in touch with her."  
  
"We don't know where she is."  
  
"But we had plenty of chances to talk to her before she left Naboo, and you could still call her comlink now, if you wanted. I bet she hasn't gotten a new one."  
  
"Are you saying this is my fault?" asked Jobal.  
  
"No. I haven't tried to call her, either." Ruwee paused. "Why don't you try later tonight? She and Vader might be home."  
  
"She and Vader," Jobal repeated, in a glum tone.  
  
"He's our son-in-law now. I don't like it, either, but there's nothing we can do about it. He's part of our family."  
  
"Ruwee! I refuse to think of Darth Vader that way."  
  
"It's still true," Ruwee said calmly.  
  
"You sound happy about it."  
  
"Sorry, but one of us has to keep from being depressed. It's not good for Sola and Darred and Ryoo to see us like this all the time."  
  
Jobal touched his hand. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
-::-  
  
But Jobal did not call their daughter later. Ruwee doubted that she had forgotten to, but did not bother her about it.  
  
That afternoon, it was warm on Estela. Darth Vader and Amidala were on the porch of their house. The cold, snowy weather was not expected to return for at least a couple of months, which Amidala was glad for.  
  
"Are you from here?" she asked her husband. She doubted that he was, but she wanted to talk to him, so she needed to start a conversation somehow.  
  
Vader looked at her. She was sitting on one of the porch's two plain, wooden benches, which had been left behind by the house's previous owners. She had started painting her toenails with light pink polish, and did not seem to care, at all, if any specks of dirt got on her short lavender dress. Her long hair was flowly freely down her back. It was almost hard to believe that she had been a queen only a few weeks ago.  
  
"No," he answered. "Tattooine."  
  
"I have never been there," said Amidala.  
  
For a second, a thin ray of sunlight, coming through the trees, caught the flower-shaped diamond on her ring. A little light reflected on the railing of the porch.  
  
"You are not missing anything," Vader commented.  
  
"It's a desert, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Some deserts are beautiful."  
  
"It is easy to say that if you have not lived in one," said Vader.  
  
His wife glanced at him for a moment, avoiding his eyes, as usual. Then she looked at her feet again, and coated one of her toenails with the polish.  
  
"Do they really have slavery there?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's horrible. Did you ever have any slaves?"  
  
Vader looked at the forest. One of his falcons, the female, was perched in a tree nearby.  
  
"No. I was a child when I lived there," he answered.  
  
_"We cannot thank you enough for letting us stay here, Shmi."  
  
"It is no problem, Qui..."  
  
"Qui-gon."  
  
"Qui-gon, sorry. Sandstorms are dangerous, as Ani probably told you and Obi-Wan. He likes to help people."  
  
"Is he still awake?"  
  
"No, he's in his room. He should be asleep now. Why?"  
  
"I have to talk to you about him. You must sense that he's...different..."_  
  
"We used to live in a small town," Amidala replied. "We moved when I was five years old, I think. I barely remember it, but I wish we had stayed there instead of getting into the royalty and upper-class scene."  
  
"Did you want to be a queen?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to help people, but we both know that didn't work out..."  
  
"One day, you will appreciate everything I did," Vader said. That did not make any sense, since he was planning to kill her once their son or daughter did not need her anymore, but it might make her shut up for now.  
  
"I believe that, for some reason. Probably because I love you."  
  
Amidala's toenails were all painted now. She screwed the lid onto the bottle and stood.  
  
Not expecting Vader to respond, she added, "Are we going anywhere tomorrow?"  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
She was quiet for a moment. "Okay. I-I don't feel very well."  
  
-::-  
  
That night, the two of them had just gotten into bed when Amidala's comlink, lying next to her husband's on the nightstand, started to beep.  
  
She looked at Darth Vader.  
  
"Answer it," he said, handing it to her.  
  
She hesitated, but turned it on. "Hello?"  
  
"Amidala," Jobal said.  
  
"Mom. I cannot believe that you are talking to me," she replied. Vader was close enough to hear all of the conversation, but she decided not to tell her mother that.  
  
"I don't know why I am, really."  
  
"To depress me more?" Amidala suggested.  
  
"You got yourself into that situation," Jobal replied. A faint tone of sharpness was in her voice at first, but it faded by the time she finished the sentence.  
  
"Tell her why you dated me," Vader told Amidala softly.  
  
She looked at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. The real reason. Go ahead."  
  
Amidala hesitated again, then said, "Mom, I only dated Lord Vader because..."  
  
"Because what?" asked Jobal.  
  
"He made me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He forced me to, and I agreed with it because I thought that it would keep everyone on Naboo from panicking if they knew that we were getting along well," Amidala explained. It was such a relief to have those words finally leave her lips.  
  
Jobal sighed. "Amidala, that's one of the most immature things I have ever heard you say. Tell Vader that I don't think it's funny."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"Even if..." Jobal paused. "Even if I _did_ believe you, I still can't believe that you thought of something like that. Would you really think that being Vader's girlfriend would comfort the people that you are supposed to protect? You certainly jumped at the chance to be with that man."  
  
Amidala did not know how to reply, nor did she want to. She turned off the comlink and, leaning over Vader a little, set it on the nightstand again. She was quiet for a long moment, then began to cry silently.  
  
"She doesn't even believe me," she whispered.  
  
Vader pulled her close. Her tears dripped onto his bare chest, but he did not mind.  
  
"No, she does not. Now do you understand why you should be here?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
-::-  
  
When Jobal told Ruwee about the conversation, he did not believe Amidala anymore than his wife did. Perhaps he would have if he had actually heard the conversation; he probably could have heard the honesty in her voice, even though Jobal had missed it.  
  
The next afternoon, while Jobal was at their favorite nearby market, Ruwee went to the house's storage area to look for that broken lamp he had been meaning to fix. There was another one in the living room that was identical to it, but with Sola's new baby and Amidala's new husband, somehow Ruwee had forgotten.  
  
He was about to open the door to the basement when he heard a beeping sound. He went back to the kitchen and picked up his comlink, which was lying on the counter. Jobal probably wanted to know if they were out of milk or eggs or something else.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ruwee," the caller replied.  
  
Although Ruwee had never spoken to the man before, he just knew who this was.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?" he asked anyway.  
  
"Your son-in-law," Darth Vader answered. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting each other yet."  
  
"Of course not," said Ruwee. "You know, it's a custom in my family to ask a girl's father for her hand in marriage, but I can see how that wasn't important to you."  
  
"Judging from the kind of father you have been to Amidala lately, I did not think you would mind if I skipped that," said Vader. He was being sarcastic, but it did not show in his voice.  
  
Ruwee's voice rose a little. "_You_ are in no position to tell me that--"  
  
"I called to let you know," Vader interrupted, still speaking calmly, "that if you or your wife come near Amidala - not that you would want to - you will regret it. So will Sola and Darred."  
  
"How much do you think Amidala would like you if you hurt us?"  
  
"She would never know."  
  
"I doubt that, Lord Vader," Ruwee replied angrily.  
  
"Who do you think she trusts more? You or me?" asked Vader.  
  
Ruwee turned off the comlink without responding.  
  
-::-  
  
A month later, the Naberries received another letter from Amidala Vader. The envelope was from the same gift shop as the one that the previous letter came in. This time, though, it was Ruwee who read it before Jobal. Like his wife, he hesitated before opening it, and waited again before unfolding the piece of paper inside.  
  
_Mom and Dad,  
  
I know you hate me, but you should still know that you are going to be grandparents again. I am almost six weeks pregnant.  
  
Hug Ryoo for me.  
  
- Lady Amidala Darth Vader_  
  
-::-  
  
As Ruwee was folding the letter again and setting it on the kitchen counter for Jobal to read, Darth Vader and Amidala were just entering their house. They had been on Vader's Star Destroyer, the _Executor_, for most of the day. While they were there, Amidala saw one of the doctors on the ship, and he'd told her something about her pregnancy.  
  
"Vader?" she asked as he locked the door behind them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am having twins."  
  
The End  
  
Thanks nextwave00, Darth Zelda, and everyone else. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'll start Angel 2 in a few days.  
  
- Draven Star 


End file.
